True Home Of The Heart
by ILoveCarrotsAndSprinkles
Summary: What if Edward and Bella never had Renesmee but instead had a lovely baby girl named Maria Sophia Claudette Cullen? And Rosalie and Emmett adopted a baby boy whom is the son of Jessica Stanley to a vampire. Two vampire-human hybrids, plus the Volturi twins, plus a bunch of furballs. Well, this is one heck of a ride...
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the rays of the morning light, her skin slightly glitters like a diamond. A red diamond. With blood gushing out of her wound as she tried to flee from the vicious snarls and claws of the enemy.

Her extremely dangerous gift has already caused her humility, sadness, anger and betrayal. All that's left is death which she refuse to give up easily. For not only does her gift a rare one, it's also a very destructive and chaotic one.

With her gift, she can start World War 3 that can last forever; she can make extinct volcanoes explode and the sea to form multiple tsunamis.

Though, having a very powerful gift, her body is as fragile as a human's. She can bleed, cry and hurt. She can easily be killed in a battle if she is not ready.

And because of these unusual traits, everybody seems to be repulsed, intimidated or jealous by her presence alone.

But all she can think of is where would she be happy. Her true home must be out there. Somewhere.

A journey of love, life, hurt, family, freedom and success that will take you to an extraordinary experience.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

What do you, guys think? I think I've improved. ;)

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs

P.S.

Vote! Comment! Fan!


	2. Chapter 1 Exceptional Surprise

Note: NO RENESMEE IN THIS ONE! :-P

Chapter 1 "Exceptional Surprise"

●2 months after Isle Esme●

»Bella's POV«

I bolted up awake as a strange sickness curled in my stomach.

"Bella, love?" My husband, Edward asked from beside me in a very worried tone. As much as I would love to comfort him, the sickness was very overwhelming. I stood up and ran to the bathroom and puked up last night's dinner.

When my stomach finally felt empty I brushed my teeth a d turned to go back to the bedroom when I noticed that Edward was standing by the door.

"Bella?" He said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I lied when in reality, I was far from okay. I was sick and very hungry. As if on cue, my stomach growled very loudly.

He chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." he suggested before we went to the main house from our small cottage where everyone is either playing on the XBox, sketching, hunting or simply tapping on their phones. Makes sense, it's only 3:00 am.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked. "Why is Bella up this early?"

"Good morning, Esme." Edward greeted. "Bella seems to be sick and hungry."

"Oh." Esme said. "Well, come along, dear. Let me get you something to eat."

She dragged me to the kitchen before settling me down on one of the kitchen stool.

Within 15 minutes, she has already cooked up a plate full of different food items like ham and cheese omelette, fried bacon strip and waffles. My stomach growled again in hunger and within a second I was devouring the luscious feast in front of me.

"Well, someone is hungry..." I heard Emmett's voice behind me.

"Shut it, Emmett!" I tried to growl even with all the food in my mouth.

He laughed his booming laugh at me.

"I heard that somebody's sick." Carlisle's caring and fatherly voice said.

I swallowed first before replying to him.

"I am." I said. Then I realized that instead of just muttering the answer, I shouted resulting to an incredibly red blush creep up on my cheeks.

But then, a whole other different spread through my body and spun in my stomach and before I knew it, I was running to the nearest bathroom and throwing up my breakfast.

"It seems that you are having morning sickness..." Carlisle trailed off while I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"It's impossible." he whispered so low that I almost didn't heard it.

"What? Why?" I asked, frantic to know what is bothering my vampire husband.

"Well, I have a theory that you might be..." Carlisle trailed off, then took a deep, unnecessary breath before continuing. "Pregnant."

I froze in my place.

"Bella, when was your last period?" he asked.

I mentally counted in my head.

Shit!

My last period was 2 months ago before the wedding.

"T-two months ago..." Realization hit me hard. "I-I'm late."

3 minutes later and I was laying down on some operating table beside an ultrasound machine with Edward stiff beside me and my forehead creased in concern. Apparently, everyone heard the condition that I was in and they all suddenly appeared inside Carlisle's study room, even Rosalie.

Then I saw Alice with a blank look on her face indicating that she's having a vision a few minutes later a wide smile spread through her face making us all relax and Edward thaw out of his frozen state and into a happy man with my favorite crooked grin on his face.

"What Alice? What did you see?" I asked.

"Well, you're pregnant alright! That's all I saw. But what I know is that your pregnancy is as normal as a human's." she informed.

"Now, it's not that I doubt Alice's knowledge but a doctor still needs to make sure and to not just rely on the supernatural even though I am one." we all chuckled at the last part. "Relax, Bella. This might make you cold."

Then cold kind of gel was suddenly spread on my stomach.

"You are indeed pregnant, Bella. And seeing it in the ultrasound means that it will be a normal one." Carlisle said then I remembered a situation that happened a month after we got home from Isle Esme that lead us to gaining our new family member, Isaac who is now Rosalie and Emmett's son resulting to Rosalie being nicer to me.

●Flashback●

"YOU COMPLETELY CHEATED!" Emmett yelled at Jasper for beating him at some game.

"I DID NOT!" Jasper shouted back.

I just sat there in Edward's arms watching the two 5 year olds banter when I felt Edward stiffen just as I heard a soft voice from the door.

"Umm...Hello?" A very familar voice said. I turned around to see my high school friend, Jessica

But this Jessica was very different from the Jess that I've saw the last time. She was looking very sick, her usual eyes were shallow and dead, her skin as pale as a sick man's and...very pregnant.

"Jessica?" I quickly stood up and ran to her but I tripped. I closed my eyes and waites for the impact to come but instead I felt Edward's arms around me. I opened my eyes again and went to confront Jess. "What happened?"

We sat down on the couch with everyone while Jessica told us what happened. How a vampire seduced her, getting her pregnant and the vampire leaving her but not before telling her about the Cullens.

The Cullens took Jessica in and we all took care of her. Making her drink blood to keep her healthy. To say that we have become close was an understatement, we became exactly like siblings together with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and even Rosalie.

"I know that I wouldn't survive, Bells." she said one night when us girls had chance to have a girls' night. I didn't say anything because I know that she was right. Her condition was an extraordinary one.

"Have you thought about names?" Alice asked, changing the topic.

Jess seems to think for awhile.

"Well, umm, if it's a girl I would love to name her after Rosalie. So, Rosemarie Grace would be awesome." she said. Rosalie had a huge grin on her face as we sat down in Alice's room while reading magazine'.

"What if it's a boy?" Esme asked.

"Isaac James." she simply said.

For a few more days, we relished everything life has to offer especially Jessica. Then the most awaited yet scared day has arrived.

I don't want to go into details but Isaac was born with blonde hair, dimples and green eyes.

Unfortunately, Jessica died. Carlisle tried saving her but the damage was so thorough that she died even before the venom spread.

But Rosalie and Emmett happily took Isaac in their arms.

●End Of Flashback●

Carlisle then continued the tests and he confirmed that I was two months pregnant.

So, now I happily sat here in my husband's arms as we watch a 6-year-old looking Isaac ran around the house.

A thought then came into my mind, if ever we had a daughter would she and Isaac be together?

○○End Of Chapter 1○○

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue writing or not? If I should then comment and vote because I don't wanna keep writing if no one likes it.

Leave a comment if you want me to continue!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs

^That's my Wattpad user name so yeah. This is a rewrite of the whole story! :)))


	3. Chapter 2 The Birth and The Awakening

~Not all stories have happy endings...~

Chapter 2 "The Birth and The Awakening"

●7 months later●

»Rosalie's POV«

"Mom, when is my cousin going to get here?" A ten-year-old looking Isaac asked me, one sunny morning as we went hunting with Emmett.

"Real soon, honey." I replied as I got rid of the dead elk and mountain lion that the both of us devoured while Emmett was still wrestling with the grizzly bear.

After Emmett got rid of his kill, we all went back to the house. I can now say that I am a complete woman with a husband and son.

When we got back to the house, everything was a mess. Well, not literally but everyone was running around like crazy. That only meant one thing, little Bella was arriving today. Yes, it's a girl and no, her name is not really Bella. We just prefer to call her that because Alice is betting that she will look like Bella and no one bets againts Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella is giving birth...but..." Jasper explained.

"But what?" I asked while clutching Isaac's arm.

"The birth is having...some complications..." he said.

"Is Aunt Bella alright?" Isaac asked from beside me.

"Yes. She is now undergoing the transformation process and we have nothing to worry about." Alice added. I exhaled in relief. "But...the baby is..."

"What? The baby is what?" Emmett demanded, concerned for his little niece.

"The baby is under developed and we don't know why...plus, we also don't know what she is."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, her heart is beating, and blood is running through veins. But her skin glitters in the sun although you can cut through it." Jasper explained.

"Oh, gosh."

●3 days later...●

Thank God the baby was now fully grown but we're still unsure on what she is.

Edward also named her during Bella's transformation. Her name is Maria Sophia Claudette Cullen, and for 3 days Isaac has always been with her since day 1. I swear that those two are attached by the hips. But not only that, Sophia also grows at a human rate. A very human rate although she's clearly not a human plus her scent is not appetizing for a vampire. Like seriously!

»Bella's POV«

The blazing fire spread through my body like a wild fire that burns everything in its way. For what seems like months, the fire continued to burn my body. I wanted to scream and thrash around in pain but my body won't obey. I have tried to drag the image of my husband and daughter but the blackness and fire consumed every bit of my raging body.

But after a very long time, the fire started to become dull. First, it started on my fingertips and toes and now, my whole body just seem to be numb though a weak fire still flows through my body but it's bearable.

I focused on the sound around me as I have nothing else to do. I just realized that I can hear a familiar someone breathing. I relied on this someone to estimate the time. I counted his breaths.

489 breaths later, I heard footsteps and someone enter the room.

"Is she awake yet?" Rosalie's voice asked.

"No." My husband's smooth velvet voice replied.

Her footsteps continued until it faded.

I continued listening to Edward's breathing.

1, 846 breaths later, I felt the fire creeping up on my body again as it started to bring pain once again. It continued up to my spine and finally to my heart. Making it flutter and beat like helicopter blades.

Then with one last beat it took off and left.

Silence...

That was all I heard.

I could feel the tingling sensation in my arms indicating that I can now, finally, move them.

I opened my eyes...

○○End Of Chapter 2○○

CLIFFIE!

Bwahahaha!

Reminders: THIS IS JUST A REWRITE OF MY FANFICTION ON SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE NAMES!

Anyways,

if you want me to continue this story, VOTE, COMMENT AND FAN! Do all three and I'll reward you with twin chapters.

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	4. Chapter 3 A New Start

Chapter 3 "A New Start"

»Bella's POV«

Everything was clearly defined like a fixed antenna on a TV with a bad reception, only better. I could clearly see each speck of dust above me and every single detail of the wood ceiling.

"Bella? Love?" a soft, soothing and velvet voice pulled me out of my thoughts. My head snapped to the direction where the voice came from and saw my husband standing beside me in all of his perfect glory. I thought that I've explored and saw Edward's perfect details before, but it's just a blur compared to what's in front of my eyes.

His features have been layed out. Every single line and curve of his face was perfect thanks to my hightened sight.

I stood up and went to him in a flash. My hand went up to touch his face which he also did.

"You're so beautiful..." he murmured as he traced the side of my face. "And we're the same temperature now..."

It's true. I didn't feel a cold sensation when he touched me, only a warm, electric feeling.

"I love you..." he added.

"I love you." A tingling bell-like voice said. I realized that it's my voice.

I went to hug him but Edward seems to struggle in my grip.

"Uh...Bella..." he said in a slightly pained tone.

"Hmm?"

"You're a lot stronger than me right now." he reminded.

"Oh." I said then pulled away.

"It's your turn to break me." he added with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" I mocked as the both of us leaned closer and closer and closer until, finally, our lips met. Sparks flew in the air like the most fantastic feeling ever. Our lips moved in sync as we express all of our feelings. Love, longing, happiness and lust.

"Sophia..." I reminded him.

"She's doing great. She's perfect." he said. I smiled.

"Where is she?" I asked. "I want to see her."

Edward tensed.

"You need to control your thirst first..." he reminded. Then, as if a switch has been turned on, my throat started to burn uncontrollably. My hands cupped my throat, trying to soothe the pain from outside. "You need to hunt."

Then in a flash, we were of to the woods.

We ran through the thick jade maze at full speed. I thought that everything will be a blur with our speed but it's not. Every single detail of every leaf was defined. Now, I see why Edward doesn't hit a tree when he runs.

We stopped by the bank of the river.

"Watch me." Edward said before jumping across the river with grace and perfection.

I tried to copy his movements and ended up landing on the balls of my feet about 100 meters away from him. I had to admit that I had fun!

"Can we go again?" I asked , in an excited tone.

Edward sighed.

"Focus, Bella. We're hunting." he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Hunting." I said to myself.

We continued to run across the forest until Edward suddenly stopped and I still had to walk 20 feet backwards to him.

"Close your eyes." he said. I followed. "Now listen...what do you hear?"

I was about to say everything, his slow breathing, the rustling of the leaves on the trees...but I know that he meant something different. So, I listened harder.

I noticed that by the rush of the flowing river, you could tge flapping of tongues and three beating hearts that just makes my mouth water.

"By the river...about 3?" I said.

"5. There are two more by the bushes." he corrected. "Now take a deep breath. What do you smell?"

I inhaled and smelled a strange delicious scent that is mixed with a strong musky, woody odour. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"You'll get used to it." he said.

I smiled.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" he answered my question with another question.

I know what I gotta do.

I bolted to the direction of the scent, eager to taste the blood and soothe the burning pain in my throat.

My instincts led me by the river where three elks are drinking water and two others are by the bushes.

I was about to pounced on them when the wind blew in my face and I did the mistake to inhale at that time. For I had smelled the most delicious scent in my entire life that it could only be a human's scent.

Before I could even realize it, I was off to where that amazing promise of sweet blood is. As I run, I felt a threatening presence behind me which I just ignored.

Then someone growled behind me. I growled back before turning around to see the love of my life with a very concerned face. It's like a switch had been turned off. I held my breath.

"I have to get out of here..." I snarled through gritted teeth.

"Can you get out of here?" He asked. I didn't have time to ask what he meant by that because I already bolted to the opposite direction.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked when we got away from the appetizing smell.

"What? Run away? I held my breath." I said

"But how did you stop hunting?" he asked.

"When you came up behind me...I'm so sorry about that."

He chuckled.

"I should be the one apologizing." he said. "I don't know that a human could be this far of trails. I should have been more careful. I didn't checked the area. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you!" I exclaimed.

"That's only natural for our kind, Bella." he assured me. "But I still can't understand how you get to run away."

"What else could I have done?" I asked. "He or she might have been someone I know!"

He laughed. He FREAKING LAUGHED AT ME!

"Why are you laughing at me?"

Edward then stopped laughing.

I was about to become angry and burst like a puffer fish.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella. I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I am in shock because I'm completely amazed."

"Huh? Amazed? Why?"

"You shouldn't be able to do any of this. You shouldn't be so...tame and be able to stand here and discuss this calmly. And, much more than any of that, you shouldn't have been able to break off mid-hunt the presence of human blood in the air. Even mature vampire have difficulty with that-we're always the path of temptation." he explained. "Bella, you're behaving like you're decades rather than days old."

"Oh." was all I got to say. I thought that this was going to be hard...

He put his hands on my face again, and his eyes were full of wonder.

"What wouldn't I give to be able to see into your mind for just this one moment." he said.

I reached up to trace the planes of his face; my fingers lingered on his lips.

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way for a long time?" It sounded like a question. "But I still was you..."

He blinked in shock.

"How can you even concentrate on that? Shouldn't you be thirsty?"

Well, now I was thirsty because he brought it up again. Ugh.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I let my sensedls range out around me, tensed this time in case of another onslaught of the delcious human scent.

Edward dropped his hands, not even breathing while I listened farther and farther out into the web of green life, totally repellant to my thirst. There was a hint of something different, a faint trail to the east...

My eyes flashed open, but my focus was still on sharper senses as I turned and darted silently eastward.

The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when that was easier. I sensed rather thab heard Edward with me, flowing quietly through the woods, letting me lead.

The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher; the scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did he trail I followed-it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing.

A few seconds later and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up-in the branches rather than on the ground. Automatically I darted into the boughs as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up a towering silver fir.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close.

I looked down beneath me and saw the behind of a great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was big, as big as four times my mass. Its focus was on its prey. An elk.

Without the lion noticing, I pounced on it. Its fangs and claws were exposed trying to scratch my skin but it was like caressing fingers. I held the cat before biting down on it's fury neck, the texture of its skin was like biting down on soft butter.

The feeling of warm blood filled me but the lion was finished before me.

I discarded its carcass before going over to my husband.

We continued hunting but this time, instead of mountain lions, we settled for stinking herbivores like a herd of elk.

After hunting the both of us walked home with him reminding me of my priorities like Sophia.

"They're back! They're back! They're back!" We heard Alice squeal as we stepped on the porch of the Cullen house.

Edward and I had to laugh at her reaction when she saw the condition my dress is in.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked.

"She's inside with Rose and Isaac." she replied. Then she seemed to smirk at Edward.

"Oh, come on, Alice! Please don't repeat the vision over and over again!" he exclaimed.

"What vision?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later..." she said before dragging me inside.

Everyone was lined up as they welcomed me once again into their family.

"Somebody's been waiting for you." Esme said in a gentle voice as she motioned to a small bundle of white fabric in Rosalie's arms.

Rose, then stood up and handed her to me. I looked over at my daughter's features. She has a cute button nose, puffy cheeks and shiny mahogany colored hair and when she started to flutter her eyes open, I saw that she has emerald green eyes framed with thick eyelashes.

She's beautiful.

○○End Of Chapter 3○○

What do you guys think?

If you ever want me to continue or stop writing just COMMENT!

For those who are reading this, try reading my other story! It's called "Once In A Lifetime". It's a One Direction fanfic for y'all directioners!

VOTE

FAN

COMMENT!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	5. Chapter 4 The Dogs Are Back

I just realized that I couldn't do any of the males' POV. I tried writing this in Jacob's POV but my mind went blank.

Reminders: THIS IS A FANFICTION SO I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! UNDERSTAND?! LoL. Just kidding.

Thank you for the 58+ reads in just a week. I truly love my readers!

I'm thinking about also rewriting my other fanfic which is "Volturi Love". If you, my cookies, would love to make me rewrite it just comment!

Anything you wanna say, just type it on the comment box below. Though, I'd appreciate if someone out there secretly admires me...*wink*. Bwahahah! That'll never happen in a thousand years.

BTW, from now on (Hey, that's my fave song from Breaking Dawn part 1...), I'll call my readers, my cookies. Why? Because I just looooove cookies. Like, I'm addicted to them. Maybe that's why I'm fat. :(

Anyways, a little spoiler, next chapter, I'll probably skip a ton of years. But maybe I won't. It depends.

NOW PLEASE CONTINUE READING! Thank you, again!

Chapter 4 "The Dogs Are Back"

»Bella's POV«

"Don't you think that our lives are perfect?" I asked Edward as we lay down on the bed just after an extreme love making. (A/N: LoL. Awkward. Well, for me.)

"Absolutely perfect, love." he agreed. "We have our daughter, our loving family. Thank you."

I twisted my body so that I was facing him.

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me something to live the rest of eternity for." he said. "I love you."

"I love you."

He then pulled me into a long passionate kiss as the sun started to rise.

After a long make out session...or more...Edward reminded me of our priorities.

"Sophia..." he said. That one word sent me smiling and excited to see her. He chuckled at my reactions.

I quickly stood up and went to the closet only to be surprised by it's wideness. But what's worse is that all the racks are filled with dresses, heels and other girly stuff. I first put on white matching underwear. Then started looking around for proper clothes. When I say proper, it does not include dresses and heels.

"I need jeans..." I muttered.

"Let me take care of that, my love." Edward offered, already dressed in capris and a white button up shirt which makes him look hot. Very hot.

He went inside of the closet then sniffed for something. When he was finally satisfied, he went into one of the drawers and got out a pair of jeans.

"Now, a shirt..." he said before inhaling the air again. This time, he went to one of the racks before handing me a plain white button up shirt.

"Hey, we match." I said motioning to our outfits. He chuckled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I put on a pair of black ballet flats before brushing my hair into perfection.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, referring to going to the main house, while holding his hand out to me.

I took his hand and held it tightly in mine.

"We shall." I agreed then we ran hand in hand through the forest.

When we reached the house, I heard someone laugh. It was child-like so I guess that it's Isaac.

"What is my nephew laughing about?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Heyya, Aunt Bella!" Isaac greeted as he ran to us. "I was laughing at Sophia..."

"And why?" Edward asked.

"Because when Mom tried to feed her with milk, she spit it out on Mom's shirt!" he explained before laughing again. I looked at Rose and she still look horrified.

"Done already?" I heard Emmett say from then couch as he flip through the newspaper.

"Emmett...No." I whispered threatningly. (- Is that even a word?! I think so.)

His booming laughter filled the room. I rolled my eyes before going over to Rose. She handed me my daughter then rushed upstairs to change her clothes.

"Hello, baby..." I cooed. She seems to smile at me.

Just then Alice entered the room with a very worried face. Something tells me that something bad is going to happen that is why I cuddled Sophia closer to me.

I looked at Edward and he also had a worried expression.

"Alice?" Esme called out to her.

"I can't see anything...in the future..." she said.

(A/N: Alice can't also see Isaac and Sophia's futures but they try to make choices not involving the two of them. If you get what I mean.)

"What?" Jasper exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Alice said. "But what I know is that I can't see the future when it involves Isaac, Sophia or a dog. But, I didn't include the two of them in our choices."

"That means..." Carlisle trailed.

"A stinking dog is coming!" Rosalie shrieked. To say that she hates werewolves is an understatement. She completely loathes them all except for Seth Clearwater.

"When?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. But it's some time today..." Alice replied.

"What if...what if...they see Sophia? What if...they h-hurt her?" I panicked.

"Shh..." Edward said, trying to calm me down. "They won't hurt her. I promise."

We continued our day like usual, playing video games, sketching, getting ready for our big move to New Hampshire, cuddling, feeding Sophia with milk mixed with blood. Blechk!

"How can you drink that, sweetie?" I asked Sophia as I craddle her in my arms. She seems to smile at me. I giggled. Wait, what?! I giggled?!

"Wait! Did my plain, boring, once human sister just giggled?!" Emmett exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him for calling me boring.

I heard everyone laugh. I rolled my eyes at them and continued taking care of my daughter as Edward started to play the piano. I recognized it as my lullaby after that he started to play a different song. More cheerful and child like.

"What's it called?" I asked, as I sat down beside him, on the piano bench.

"Our joy." he replied. "It's for Sophia."

We both smiled at her.

We then decided to take her out to the woods. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand until we reached our meadow. We just sat there adoring our little daughter when we heard a snarling sound.

I immediately stood up and Edward stepped in front of me in a defensive crouch.

"Who's there?" I asked in a whisper that only he can hear.

"They're here..." he replied.

"Who?"

"Jacob and his pack."

Shit.

I knew that something is going to happen that will ruin our perfect lives.

"I think we should go." I suggested. He nodded and before anyone could process it we bolted back to the house with the Quileute werewolves hot on our heels. "Why are they chasing us?!"

"They saw Sophia and they're furious." He said.

"Why?"

"They think that she's like any other newborn vampire." he replied. "Crazy driven with bloodlust. Uncontrollable."

"But she's just a baby!"

"They don't care."

"We need to get away from here. Sophia will be in danger as long as we stay here in Forks." I said.

"I know." he agreed just as we reached the front porch of the house.

"Carlisle, I need you to call for a family meeting." Edward called out which I know that everyone in the house have heard.

"Where are they now?" I asked him.

"They have decided to stop. For now." I sighed. Edward wrapped his arms around the both of us. "Everything will be alright, love."

"I hope."

I looked at Sophia, who was now asleep in my arms before kissing her forehead.

"I love you." I said. Edward did the same to the both of us.

When everyone was gathered in the dining area, we started the meeting about moving to New Hampshire.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah, Eddie. What's wrong?" Emmett teased. Edward sent him a short death glare before proceeding.

"We crossed paths with Jacob's pack. And he was planning on killing both Sophia and Isaac." He said, straightforward and without any hesitation.

At what he said, both Rosalie and I cuddled our children closer to our bodies and not only that but Emmett seems to snap out of his joking personality and switch into a serious one.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"I say that we get moving to New Hampshire." Alice answered. "The longer the kids are here, the more dangerous it is for them and for us."

"I agree with Alice." Esme said.

We all agreed on moving. As a saying goes "Mommy knows best.". But in the Cullen house, I can say that it's "Alice knows best".

Edward and I quickly went back to the cottage just for a moment and got all of our things there before locking it up and returning back to the house.

When we got back everyone was already packed and set. The children already had new clothes on. Carlisle and Esme locked the house. I took a glance inside and it looks exactly like when they left me the last time. It almost made my heart ache at the memory. Almost but not quite.

"Is everyone set?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." we replied.

We all filed into our cars and sped off, leaving Forks for a long time.

When we arrived at New Hampshire, the house was extremely gorgeous. It was a 3 story mansion with French doors and floor to ceiling windows. It was similar to the Cullen house back in Forks but it has a more European accent and touch to it.

We went inside and started to settle down. Everyone decided that we will just wait until Sophia is old enough for us to start to go to school so that all of us can go together.

So, that's what we did, we stayed low for a few years...

●●End of Chapter 4●●

Edited: February 5, 2013

I know that it's short but what do you think? COMMENT AND VOTE!

I've been getting requests on my account that tells me to continue the story there. To all my fans there that reads this, I'm sorry but I can't unless my mother gives me her laptop which is next to impossible because she sold it or something. So, I just keep writing here for all my cookies!

Who wants to be my date for Valentine's? Well, that's Thursday. School day. Ugh.

ADD ME ON KIK!

ForeverCullen

And if you want, please follow me on Twitter;

ILoveMyTacos

If you want advice or anything, just message me and I'll answer it as soon as possible. Remember that you're all my cookies and I love you!

I don't have anything to say!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	6. Chapter 5 Time Passes By

Chapter 5 "Time Passes By..."

Note: In this chapter Sophia is 13 years old and is in middle school or whatever you call it. So, yeah. :)

Again, thank you for reading!

●13 Years Later●

»Bella's POV«

"MOM!" A piercing yell rang through the whole house. I quickly went up to Sophia's room and found her panicking and crying. I followed her gaze and saw that the lamp shade in her room was on fire...and floating?!

I rushed to the garden, picked up a pail filled with water and back to her room to put out the fire.

After the fire was out, I cleaned everything up and Sophia instantly went to wrap her arms around me.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked.

"I-I don't k-know." she replied, sobbing. "One m-moment I was j-just looking at the lampshade t-then I r-remembered something that m-my classmate told me and I-I got angry. T-then the lampshade went on f-fire."

My head snapped to the door where Rosalie, Isaac, who is fully grown now, Emmett and Esme were standing. The others went hunting. Isaac became fully grown at the age of 7 and since then he and Sophia have been the best of friends. So, it makes sense that he'll comfort her after I do.

While Isaac was comforting Sophia, we all went back to the living room to discuss what happened.

"I think it's her gift..." Esme guessed.

"Me too." Emmett and Rose agreed.

"I think we should call Carlisle and tell him what happened." I suggested.

They all agreed. Esme took out her phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" he answered on the 1st ring. Alice must have seen this coming.

'Carlisle, something happened..." Esme said. "I think we found out Sophia's gift."

"We're gonna back right back." he replied.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you." Then they hung up.

A few minutes later, they all arrived. Edward instantly went by my side while the others were waiting for my explanation. We heard laughter and some kind of game going on upstairs so I guess that Isaac had calmed my daughter down.

"What happened, love?" Edward asked.

"Well, earlier, I heard Sophia panicking in her room. I went up and saw that her lampshade is floating in mid air while on fire..." I explained.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed and went up to comfort our daughter. I swear, that Sophia is seriously a daddy's girl. It's cute.

"I think we should call Eleazar just to make sure." Carlisle suggested and we agreed. He took out his phone and dialed Eleazar's number. Carlisle went outside so that they can speak privately. After a few moments, he went back inside. "He and the other Denalis are on their way. They want to see Sophia."

Just 2 years after Sophia was born, the Denalis visited us and they were instantly wrapped around my baby's little finger though Irina is still missing. Not only that but Sophia is weirdly in love with fashion and shopping which got Alice thrilled. She also got an obsession with gadgets and music. She has a piano, guitar, flute, drums and a violin.

Anyways, I went upstairs to check on Sophia and saw her playing GTA: San Andreas on her computer. Violence.

"Where's Isaac and Edward?" I asked her.

"They went outside to leave me alone. I guess." she shrugged.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She paused then faced me before shaking her head.

"I'm a freak." She replied.

I sighed and went beside her.

"No you're not. You're just special." I assured her. "Everyone in our family is special."

She knows that. She knows that we're vampires ever since she was ten. Apparently, Sophia was thrilled with the idea. My daughter is special alright.

"I know." she said. "But I'm not as special as you guys. You're all strong, fast and perfect. I'm not."

I frowned at what she said. I was about to say something when Edward appeared by the door. He walked to us and hugged Sophia.

"Listen to us, darling." he said. "You. Are. Special. Even without the perks of a vampire you are the most special person in the world for me and your mother. I understand?"

She nodded. I joined in hugging her.

"I love you, Mom and Dad." she whispered.

"We love you too." The both of us replied.

"Now, we will let you continue your violent gaming." Edward teased with a smirk. Sophia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I change my mind about GTA. Nancy Drew is much more interesting than killing computerized humans." she said, matter-of-factly.

"What did I say about being a smart ass?" I teased making her giggle.

"Sorry, mom." she apologized. "Blame Isaac."

"WHY ME?!" We heard someone yell downstairs.

The three of us chuckled. Edward and I kissed her forehead before going downstairs to annoy Emmett.

●Another 5 years later...●

A lot has happened these past 5 years. Sophia has grown up to be a beautiful, graceful, brave lady. And now, the looks that he's getting from the boys whenever we go shopping makes Edward and Isaac tense. Not only that but she has grown to be a smart ass, a prankster and a fashionista. Ugh. I still shudder at the thought. Both Edward and I are NOT fans of fancy dress up so we are both confused by our daughters habits. Anyways, when Eleazar and the Denalis visited, they informed us about Sophia's gift which is an offensive kind of gift. She has the power to levitate things and make them either explode, blaze or kill them. Within the years she has already mastered her gift and uses it for pranks or when she's hunting.

But Sophia isn't the only one who has a gift. Isaac has the power to summon lightning, whenever and wherever, plus extra speed. And now, he and my daughter are sometime using their gifts in a secluded clearing where no one will get harmed. But there is a downfall to that, they are usually left alone making me worried. Edward is worried too.

"We're starting school tomorrow!" Alice squealed as she twirled around the living room. Isaac and Sophia were sittinf together on the couch. I saw Sophia nudge him. They smirked at each other. I looked at Edward and lifted my shield.

"What's up with Sophia and Isaac?" I asked in my thoughts.

"Pranks." he replied, sighing.

"I think those two will be in whole loads of trouble when school starts." I say in a tone that only full vampire could hear. Those vamps chuckled including Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, what's funny?" Isaac asked while Sophia had on a confused expression.

We all shook our heads.

"Nothing."

Isaac and Sophia then continued tapping on their PSPs.

"Anyways, just as I said, we-" Alice repeated motioning to those who will attend school. Namely, her and Jasper, me and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and Sophia and Isaac. "-are starting school tomorrow!"

"Nice." I muttered. For the first time in my life-or existence-I'll be repeating highschool.

"Edward, Bella, Sophia and Isaac will all be in Freshman year and the rest of us will be Sophomores!" Alice continued and I saw Sophia give Isaac a high-five.

"WE NEED NEW OUTFITS!" Rosalie suddenly shrieked, dragging Alice and Sophia outside.

"Hey!" Isaac called after them but instead of running he sat back down, ruffling his hair in annoyance.

●End Of Chapter 5●

Edited: February 7, 2013; 5:25 am

Hi, guys! How are you liking the story so far? Is it good, great, bad or horrible?

Anyways, I'm hungry so...I'll go eat some breakfast.

Ciao!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	7. Chapter 6 School Time!

Chapter 6 "School Time!"

»Bella's POV«

Today was our first day in school, again. But it will be the first time that Isaac and Sophia to attend a real school because the both of them have been home schooled ever since they can talk.

"What's wrong, love?" My husband asked as I look through Sophia's baby pictures, longingly.

"Nothing." I lied, he looked at me smirking. "It's just that our baby girl is all grown up..."

I saw him wince.

"I know." he answered. "I feel so old."

"But you're almost 127." I teased. "Now is not the time to feel old."

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around my waist and started to kiss my neck making me moan. His lips moved from my neck to my jaw to my lips. It turns out that a little kiss can turn into a full make out session. As he was about to take my shirt off we heard someone screaming and someone yelling. Our heads snapped to the door to see Sophia and Isaac. Isaac was covering Sophia's eyes while Sophia was covering his.

"The image of my parents making out will forever be imprinted in my mind..." she muttered before the both of them turned around and ran.

I looked at Edward and we both burst out laughing.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" I heard Alice scream. "TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"Ugh." I whispered.

We walked hand-in-hand downstairs and got into Edward's Vanquish with Sophia before driving off to school with our siblings driving behind us.

»Sophia's POV«

Isaac and I just walked in to my parents making out. And let me tell you that it's not a wonderful sight.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed then covered Isaac's eyes as he covered mine.

"DAD!' I whined in my mind knowing that he could hear it.

Me and Isaac then bolted downstairs, grabbed a granola bar and hopped in the car wanting to erase the scene.

When mom and dad were finally in the car, we drove to school.

The drive to school is 2 hours from our house so I laid my head on Isaac's shoulder and slept again with my earphones on playing "Decode" by Paramore. Sleeping is my favorite habit next to eating and blowing something up with my gift.

When we arrived at school, everyone's heads turned to us, the Cullen family. We walked in order to the Front Office to get our schedules; Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Mom and Dad and last but definitely not the least, Isaac and I.

"Psst..." I turned to Isaac.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked. He looked up at me in confusion.

"No. Why?"

"They're all staring." I whispered. Everyone in hearing range either chuckled or giggled.

"Duh!" he exclaimed. "Who wouldn't? You're beautiful."

I felt hotness on my cheeks. Luckily, my father was in the office with mom, too pre-occupied to notice us.

"Uh...t-thanks." I stuttered.

"You're blushing!"

"No shit, sherlock!"

"Language!" I heard Dad scold me.

"Sorry, d- I mean Edward." I apologized.

He handed us our schedules and all of us, freshmen, have the same homeroom class. But aside from that here's the rest of my schedule.

Homeroom period

1st period-English 2

2nd period-Math 1

3rd period-Drama Class

4th period-Music

5th period-Biology 2

6th period-Lunch

7th period-Geography

8th period-Gym

And class is from 7:00-4:00.

"Nice! We have the same sched, except for Math and Geography!" Isaac cheered happily.

It turned out that I have every class with either my mom, dad or Isaac except for Math. So, I have to suffer that one, alone. I have English with the three of them, Drama class with Isaac, Music with Dad and Isaac, Biology with the three of them, Geography with mom and Gym with every member of the family.

Plus, I don't get to call my parents Mom and Dad because I was supposed to be Dad's sister. All with the eyes and face. But I have Mom's hair.

As we pass down the hallway towards homeroom, people stared at us with wide eyes. I heard Dad growl.

"Ed? You okay?" Isaac asked my father.

"I am liking their thoughts about my wife and daughter." he snarled quietly.

"And I don't like the looks that they give Sophia." Isaac said as if I'm not there. I nudged him in his ribs.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, gaining more stares and looks, especially from girls. I don't want to admit it but I just want to rip their heads of by just looking at Isaac that way.

Say what?!

I heard Dad chuckled under his breath.

When we arrived at the classroom, the teacher told us to sit wherever we please. She seemed nice...but also bitchy. She looked like she just graduated from college.

I sat on a chair at the middle row beside Isaac while Mom and Dad sat behind us.

"Good morning, class." the teacher said. "As you can see, we have new students today. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourselves?"

We all stood up and went in front. I let dad introduce is to the whole class.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he said. "This is my family."

Well, I thought he was going to introduce us. Guess not.

I spoke up first.

"I'm Maria Sophia Claudette Cullen. Edward's sister." I said. "You can call me Sophia."

"I'm Isabella Swan." Mom introduced herself, using her maiden name. "But I prefer Bella."

"Isaac James Hale." Isaac said. "My sister is Rosalie Hale who is a Sophomore."

We sat back down and I fumbled with my keychain.

"Thank you and welcome to Woodridge High School." the teacher said. "I'm Ms. Kelly Carter."

Homeroom passed by in a blur with Ms. Carter asking everyone to the newly established volleyball team. Mom and I both declined the over knowing that we're both horrible at it even though we're both vampires.

After Homeroom, the three of us went to our first class which is English where they are discussing about poetry.

Time flew by really fast in English and soon it was Math already. The subject that I totally hate. The teacher taught us about statistics and stuff then left us with a ton of book activities that needs to be done today. My parents were done in a couplr of minutes while me and Isaac were struggling. Not because of the solutions but because of drawing tons of pie charts that needs to be perfect circles. Luckily, we managed to finish just in time.

The second that the bell rang, I was out the door.

What?! I was excited for Drama class. And I don't know why.

I dragged Isaac along with me leaving my parents behind.

Apparently, the drama class is held at the auditorium. We walked to down some kind of aisle then sat down on the 3rd row. A little while later the teacher came in. She was as tout as a teapot with graying hair, and a scarf around her neck.

"Today, we will start the casting for our musical." she said in a stern voice. "Now everybody please step onto the stage please."

We followed her instructions and me and Isaac ended up in the very middle.

"I see that we have new students." The teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Samantha O'Neill. Please introduce yourselves."

I first stepped forward.

"I'm Maria Sophia Claudette Cullen. Sophia for short." I said.

"Isaac James Hale."

"Fantastic! New students means more opportunities to find our representative for the regionals!" Mrs. O'Neill. "Why don't the two of you go first. But as usual, ladies first."

Oh, shit.

Everyone backed out and returned to their seats except for me.

What do I sing?!

What do I sing?!

"You can start now." she said.

"Alright." I replied before taking a deep breath and sang the first song that came into my mind.

This is the end,

Hold your breath and count to ten.

Feel the Earth move and then,

Hear my heart burst again.

For this is the end,

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away I'm stolen

(Chorus:)

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

And face it all together

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

And face it all together

At skyfall,

At skyfall.

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number

You can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

(Repeat Chorus)

Wherever you go I go,

What you see I see

I know I'll never be me without the security

of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

(Repeat Chorus)

When I was done singing, I was about to faint of nervousness.

"BRAVO! BRAVA! EXCELLENT!" Mrs. O'Niell applauded together with the other students except for one girl with bright red, flaring hair. "You are by far, who I want to be the lead role of Catherine. And believe me when I say that you're a great singer."

"T-thank you. " I stuttered and sat back down.

"Now it's Isaac's turn." she said.

He stood up, running his hand through his golden locks.

He started singing "Last First Kiss" by One Direction. His voice was perfect but what sent shivers down my spine is that he was looking at me the whole time. No, not looking but staring. And surprisingly, I was staring back at him. Looking straight into his sparkling green eyes. He reminds me of that curly haired, green eyed, dimpled boy from One Direction. I think his name was Harry. But Isaac was 100 times better. (No offense to Directioners there. I am a Directioner too but this is a fanfic so, yeah.)

I was pulled out of my reverie by the loud cheering of non other than Mrs. O'Neill.

"I think we definitely have someone to play Cameron!" she, kind of, squealed. Isaac walked back to my side.

"You did...great!" I complimented.

"Well...Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

He looked like he was about to say something.

"Uh, that song is actually for-" but before he could continue, he was cut off my the bell ringing and we head out.

I wonder what he was trying to say.

The day continued in a very boring manner except for the fact that I would occasionally joke around when I have time. At gym, they merged all of the highschoolers in one class. We played volleyball for the girls and basketball for the boys. I was, kind of, horrible at it but luckily our team managed to win.

The day soon came to an end.

We drove off from the school with all of the students' stares still on us.

"That was stressful!" I stated as I plopped down on the couch in the living room. "Never will I get used to calling my parents by their first name. Ever."

"Me too." Isaac agreed, already with a smoked chicken sandwich in his hand.

"Where in Dublin did you get that from?" I hissed.

He motioned his thumb to the direction of the kitchen. Within a minute, I was on my feet and running towards the kitchen. I saw grandma tossing a bowl of what seems like Caesar salad.

"Hi, grandma!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Good afternoon to you too. How was your day, my dear?" she asked handing me a sandwich and a plate of salad.

"Umm...I'll probably play the lead female role in the school musical... and Isaac will probably play the lead male role." I replied then took a huge bite out of my sandwich.

Then I saw Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie about to walk out the front door with their bags.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked them.

"Shopping." they answered in unison.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." Aunt Rose replied, smiling.

"You have ten minutes to get ready." Aunt Alice warned.

It sent me to eat my sandwich in 2 bites and my salad in 3 bites, all the while hearing Isaac laugh.

I rushed upstairs and changed to another set of clothes and went with my favorite Aunts to go shopping.

●●End Of Chapter 6●●

Edited: February 12, 2013; 7:25 pm.

Sorry for the long update. I just have so many Math and English homeworks, tons of projects and multiple inter school competitions.

My classmate once asked us;

'Who hates math?"

I replied;

"Who doesn't?"

Actually, when I was in 6th grade which is just last school year, my favorite subject is math. But when they mixed it up with pie charts, histographs, letters/algebra plus a cranky teacher, I have grown to hate it. Ugh.

Life is hard.

Anyways, Valentine's day is coming and I don't really have plans for it because it's a school day. But even if it's a weekend, it will just be a normal day for me. *shrug*

If you want me to continue, please VOTE & COMMENT. I'll PROBABLY NOT update until I get atleast 1 vote and 1 comment on this chapter. But that depends... ;)

Ciao, bella! (-I think that's Italian for beautiful)

Always and forever love,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	8. Chapter 7 Black, Red, Black

Chapter 7 "Black, Red, Black"

»Sophia's POV«

"I hate stilettos..." I murmured as Aunt Alice forced a pair of killer black strappy stilettos on my feet.

"Nu-uh. Stilettos are perfect!" she chirped.

"No. I prefer wedges and sandals than stilettos." I said.

"Stop whining and try this dress." Aunt Rose said.

I huffed in defeat and grabbed the white lacy dress with a black shiny waist belt and walked to the dressing room.

When I walked back outside, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were smiling wide.

"That dress is perfect for you!" They squealed.

"Thanks!" I replied.

After they paid for everything, we went to Japanese restaurant so that I can eat. Sometimes I prefer human food to blood because they're delicious. I ordered a serving of California Maki and a red iced tea.

"Ugh." Aunt Rose exclaimed and scrunch her nose up in disgust together with Aunt Alice. "I really hate the smell of human food."

"Like how I hate stilettos." I countered then started eating my food.

Suddenly, I saw Aunt Alice tense and her eyes blank. I know that look. She's having a vision.

When she snapped out of her vision, she had on a horrored expression.

"We need to go. Now." She said. I immediately stood up and followed them out.

"What's going on, Alice?" Aunt Rose asked her.

"Volturi." That one word sent chills down my spine and made me want to puke. The Volturi is very cruel, in my opinion. Not just cruel but merciless, horrible, devious creatures that should have never existed. Dad told me that ever since the Volturi met mom, they have been keeping a close eye on us. But, I guess, that Isaac and I am in the picture, things have gotten worse.

The moment the car stopped in front of the house, I ran inside the hous and wrapped my arms around my mom. Yeah, I know, I'm childish.

"What's going on?" she asked. Dad was just descending down the stairs when he tensed up, reading Aunt Alice's mind. "Edward?"

●30 minutes later...●

"We need help." Uncle Emmett suggested. "Our family can't survive this alone."

"Maybe out friends could help." Isaac added. "You said that we have friends from around the world."

"Yes " Granpa Carlisle answered. "But we can't risk their lives for our safety."

"They don't have to fight for us." Dad stated. "They just have to stand as witnesses."

"Maybe we can ask that from our friends." Grandma replied.

We all agreed. Everyone planned their trips to gather witnesses and I couldn't help but to feel guilty. It's like, this is all my fault.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Sophia." Dad's soothing voice said. He and Mom were beside me. "There are just somethings that are unpredictable."

I nodded at this.

"All the Volturi wants is power. That's why they are doing this." Mom added.

She's right. From all of the stories that I've heard about them, each and every story describes the Volturi as an evil and merciless coven. I haven't seen any one member of them other than Aro, Marcus and Caius but I imagine them with dark, black cloaks

"Now, Isaac, why don't you and Sophia go out for a walk?" Dad suggested.

"I could really use a puff of fresh air..." I murmured.

"Yeah, sure, Uncle Ed." Isaac agreed. "Come on, Soph."

He took my hand and I couldn't help to notice the weird tingles going through my body. We ran head to head to our personal clearing. I know that Isaac is just using about 25% of his speed just to help me keep up to him.

We sat down on our usual place by the apple tree which is about 5 meters away from the river bank.

"You know, I hate them." Isaac said, breaking the weird but comfortable silence, referring to the Volturi.

"Me too." I whispered. He then looked at me weirdly.

"You?!" he exclaimed. "I doubt that you could be able to hate anything."

"Nu-uh!" I disagreed. "I hate insects, dogs, the color orange as a clothing item, stilletos and pomelo."

"Okay, okay. No need to narrate everything from your least fave song." he said, making me smile.

Isaac truly knows how to cheer me up.

"You think you're up for destruction?" he challenged, smirking.

"Oh, yeah." I agreed before standing up and running to another clearing where all things that we could destroy are located.

For a whole hour, we practiced mastering our gifts. So, far, I could now ignite five objects at a time and levitate them while Isaac can now send lighting shocks to other places. He even tried to summon lighting to a abandoned warehouse somewhere near which we watched from atop a mountain.

"We should get back." I said, smiling now.

"Let's go!" Isaac cheered.

When we got back, everyone was...GONE. Like, the place was abandoned of any signs of moving vampires.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. Isaac shrugged.

I walked to the living room and found two notes taped to the coffee table. One for me and one for Isaac. I handed Isaac his before reading mine.

It says:

"To our beloved, Sophia,

We are very sorry to leave the both of you here alone. We just think that it's the best way to keep you safe. We promised to come back. In the meanwhile, continue your studies and PLEASE take care of the house. We love you very much. We'll come back. I promise. Please don't cry. Isaac will protect you from everything with his life. Why? Well, it's for us to know and you to find out.

With our whole hearts and souls,

Mom and Dad.

P.S. NO FUNNY BUSINESS! -Dad"

I smiled at the last part. But I was a little sad. Why did they left us when they know that the Volturi are coming for us?

"Well, I guess we should go to school now." Isaac said pointig to the skies which is starting to turn light blue.

"Nice." I muttered, still quite sad. I heard him chuckle. I started to drag myself back up to my room so I could get ready.

I showered and changed into a new pair of underwear, a pair of light washed jeans, a white tank top with a black cotton vest and black high top converse. I styled my hair into a French braid and put on light make up. I grabbed my backpack before going back downstairs.

I looked at Isaac and he was gaping like a goldfish.

"Yo!" I called snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He snapped out of it but eyed me head to toe.

"You...look..." he started. "Beautiful."

I could feel my cheek burn. I hope it's not as red as that double decker bus.

"Umm...T-thanks. I guess." I replied.

"Let's go." He said taking my hands in his and heading for his car.

When we arrived at the school grounds, everyone was still staring at us even though we arrived here like 2 or whatever days ago.

Isaac and I stepped out of the car and walked to our classes.

Classes were a bit dull today. The usual lessons, homeworks, blah blah blah...

Except for Drama class which have been very...interesting.

After rehearsals, there was this fake blondie that was super angry at me. I think it was because I got the lead role in the musical. Okay, so this is the story, I was about to walk out the door with Isaac because the class is dismissed, when I felt that someone was about to snatch my hair. I mean, I worked hard on it! So, before that person even get 5 inches near my hair, I grabbed his/her hand and bended it backwards. He/she yelped in pain. I turned around and saw that blondie.

I laughed and grabbed Isaac's arm before rushing out the door.

"GOD! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH AND MY PLATE AND NOW THAT...GIRL WILL BE ANOTHER ONE OF MY HEADACHES!" I exclaimed at lunch as we sit down on our usual seat.

Isaac sighed and passed down the can of soda to me.

Suddenly, I felt something vibrate in my pocket which is my phone just as Isaac's phone rang.

I took out my phone and read the message. It was from Aunt Alice.

"SOMETHING WENT WRONG. THEY'RE COMING. ~Aunty A"

was all it said.

I don't know the reason why she texted in so little words. She's a vampire for crying out loud!

"The Volturi." Isaac said. "They're coming here and now. We have to get out of here."

The next I knew was that we were running side-by-side through the forest and back to the house.

"Why are we here? Aren't they gonna find out where we are?" I asked as we stepped on the front porch.

"We're not here to hide." he said, his perfect face scrunched up in confusion with a tinge of anger. "Go upstairs and pack your bags."

I nodded and rushed at full speed to my room. I got out two duffel bags and stashed everything I need in there. Clothes, money, cellphone, iPod, charger, and my favorite book which is "Matched" by Allie Condie.

I have to admit that I'm shaking in fear right now. Just the thought of those vile, monstrous creatures within 10 feet is just...ugh.

"Mrrf!" I heard a grunt from across my door which is Isaac's room. Then a thud.

I practically riped my door from the hinges the way that I snapped it open. I quickly went to Isaac's door to find it locked. The heck?! Isaac NEVER locks his room. EVER!

I used my gift to slam the door open.

Only to find the room empty.

"Isaac?" I called out, fear creeping through my veins like ice cold water. Worry also filled every bit of my being. But no one answered. "ISAAC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Silence.

That's what answered me.

Tears started falling and soon enough they turned to sobs.

He's gone. They took him. I could clearly smell a different scent in here mixed with his sweet, musky scent.

Before I could even know what to do next, someone came up to me from behind but I was too human to notice and whoever or whatever that is, it's damn fast.

The next thing I knew was that someone was holding some kind of cloth over my mouth. I instantly knew what it was. I tried not to breath but being mostly human...well, let's just say that, that side of me betrayed me.

Then the world went black but not before whispering one last word.

"Isaac..."

●End Of Chapter 7●

Date Edited: February 23, 2013; 8:36 pm

I think this one's a little long...

Earlier today, I watched Beautiful Creatures in the cinema and there was these annoying teenagers, whom are obviously older than me, and they were talking about what was going to happen. I mean, SPOILER ALERT!

ALL I WANNA DO IS BANG HER HEAD ON THE THEATER SEAT UNTIL SHE SHUTS UP!

oh, yeah...I'm violent. And that violence will only be gone if I will have a child. :P

Other than that, me and my friends also posed in front of a store where One Direction is the endorser. And that, my dear cookies, is how you get weird stares from people...

Anyways, I'm going to bed now even though it's just 8:36 or something...

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND COMMENT IF YOU WABT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE...

Lots of immortal love,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	9. Chapter 8 Please

Author's Note: Okay, I said that I'm gonna update on Friday but we have no internet connection and the chapter isn't finish yet at that time.

Chapter 8 "Please..."

»Sophia's POV«

I snapped my eyes open.

Looking around, I noticed that I'm in nowhere familiar. Stone walls, old but not dusty books on the shelves, no sunlight and an eerie and creepy vibe...

Then I realized that I'm in the Volturi castle.

But where's Isaac?

I tried to stand up and saw that I'm in a queen sized, elegant bed and that I am not alone.

Oh, shit.

My head snapped to the person sitting lazily on the chair on the right side of the bed.

He had on a pair of black slacks and some kind of royal suit. In black of course. His blood red eyes sent shivers down my spine and his full lips gave me goosebumps. His "Justin Bieber" hair cut was...dare I say it...perfect. No strand out of place.

BUT HE'S NOT ISAAC!

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked.

The boy...or man...whatever, he looks like 18, scoffed then the next thing I knew, I was gasping for air. He has my neck in his hands, squeezing it lightly for a vampire while pushing me up againts the wall.

"You don't talk to me like that!" he snarled.

Well, this guy is a total douche. He thinks that he's stronger than me just because he's a full vampire and that he's a guy. He IS but it's not like he has a gift like mine.

But before I could even use it on him, a voice interrupted his goal to choke me.

"Alec!" the feminie voice said. "Master Aro wants her alive."

Her voice was ice cold that it made me froze. The boy named Alec let me go, making my butt hit the floor. Hard.

I groaned it pain and stood up.

"What for?" Alec asked in the same cold voice. "She's just a pathetic human!"

The girl, who looks like Alec I think she's his brother, clicked her tongue three times.

"Dear brother," hey, I'm right! I should become a detective! "Does she look or smell like a normal human? I do believe that her scent is something NOT human for it is NOT appetizing at all."

Oh, yeah. I am surely not a normal human, bitch. Wait. A bitch is a female dog. Right? Whatever.

"That's for you, sister." Alec disagreed. "Her blood is as appetizing as a human's for me, Jane! Maybe even a hundred times better!"

Oh. So, Jane is the girl's name... Old. And Classic. But, I'm Alec's singer?! Because that's what it sound like.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt but...I AM HERE you know." I said, ready for whatever their gifts are. They both looked at me with dead looks that gave me the scares. "Uh-oh. I think I shouldn't have said that."

"That's right. You really shouldn't." Alec muttered before charging for my direction. But before he could even get to touch me, he was already floating 3 feet in the air.

"What are you doing to him?!" Jane shrieked then she started staring at me. What the heck is she doing?

My body started to burn very badly. I looked at my body without putting Alec down but there were no flames.

I scream escaped my mouth but I still didn't let Alec go.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR BROTHER TO DIE YOU BETTER STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed at her.

Jane scoffed.

"As if you could do that. You're just a weakling." she said.

I let Alec go for a while and tried to focus on the lampshade. A second later it was flaming in the air.

Then the fire in my body was gone.

Thank you, Lord!

I struggled to stand up but suddenly an arm was around my waist. I looked up and saw a familiar set of green eyes.

"Isaac..." I breathed out in relief.

"How did you escaped from Felix?" Jane and Alec asked in unison.

"None of your business." Isaac growled at them before turning to me. "Let's go. I'm sure Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are looking for you."

"Where do you think you're going?" A kind of gayish voice said from the door way. We turned our heads to the direction of the voice and saw the three "kings" of the Volturi. Aro, Cauis and Marcus. The one who talked was Aro. Hmm...makes sense.

The next minute was chaos for me and Isaac.

We were first separated from each other but we didn't budge. Instead, we both used our gifts to stop them. Isaac tried to paralyze them with lightning while I tried to burn them up. But I guess our control is not really that good. We still got caught. And now I'm back here in the bedroom with scary Alec looking after me like I'm a baby and with nothing to do because they took my phone.

"Are you sure that I'm not allowed to use my phone? Just for music?" I asked.

"No." he answered coldly as he read a book.

"Please! I'll just take the memory card and use it on the mp3 player! Just please let me have something to do! I'm gonna die of boredom!" I whined.

"Would you just shut up?" he snarled.

"No." I growled back. "Not until you let me listen to music!"

"Ugh." he groaned. "Here."

Then he tossed me a memory card. My phone's memory card.

"Thank you!" I said sweetly and sincerely. Alec seems to be dazzled for a moment for he just stared at me with no coldness or harshness in his eyes.

Looks like I got my Dad's talent. I guess...

I stood up and went to the small mp3 player and took out my earphones from my hidden pocket. The first song that was played was "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic at the Disco. I returned to the bed and layed down with the duvet covering my body and face.

"I hate Pop." I heard Alec mutter. I immediately sat up and looked at him.

"Say whaat?!" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes at me. If he hates pop music then I'll just have to teach him to like it. I removed the earphones and set the mp3 player to speaker.

"Pop music is awesome." I said just as 'One Way or Another' by One Direction came on.

"Could you turn that off?!" Alec snarled.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

But instead of giving up like I expected him to, he just went over to the mp3 player, turned it off and took the memory card.

I sent death glares at him.

"You know, I'm hating you more by the second right now..." I said.

He scoffed.

"I'm used to people hating me and my sister now." he said casually like it's the most relaxing thing in the whole world.

'Well, that was unexpected.' I thought to myself.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Huh? Why?" I asked. I absolutely don't know their whole story though I would really love to.

"As if I would tell you." he rolled his eyes. I huffed in disappointment.

It seems like days have passed by with me sitting in the dark and cold room, bathing everyday, Alec acting as my bodyguard and babysitter bringing either food or blood for me, though I have a feeling that they're trying to make me drink human blood. Not only that but I'm also worried sick about Isaac but I bet our parents are a million times more worried.

"What are we actually doing here?" I asked Alec out of curiousity one day...or night. I wasn't sure because there are no windows present or any entrance for fresh air.

"Why would I tell you?" he answered my question with another question.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest just as the door burst open revealing some burly man named Felix.

"Master Aro wishes to see the girl." he said with a smile. I think he's the first Volturi member I've seen that smiles.

"Very well." Alec replied. "We will be up soon."

Then Felix was gone in a heartbeat. Alec then got hold of my arm and started escorting me to some kind of throne room.

"Aah! Welcome, my beautiful Sophia!" someone greeted so creepily that it sent chills down my spine. It was Aro who greeted me. He stepped forward until he was right in front me, took my hand in his and read my mind. "Aah..I see that you've had a very interesting life, my dear."

"Aro..." someone breathed out in a bored tone, so I guess that was Marcus. Aro immediately flitted to his brother's side and read his mind. After that, Aro had on a pure, genuine smile which was waaay too creepy for anyone.

I wonder what he saw in Marcus' mind. I heard that he can see and recognize bonds between two people. I looked at them and they were both looking between me and Alec.

"I shall ask you a question, mio caro." Aro said. I raised my eyebrow at him like the respectful person I am, note the sarcasm. "Would you like join our coven?"

Very straightforward, dude but I shook my head.

"Umm...no. I don't think so." I simply said as if they aren't the scariest coven ever.

Aro's smile dropped.

"Oh. And why is that?" the one with white hair asked. Caius.

"Because I don't want to spend the eternity being cooped up in a castle with nothing to do except stare at the walls or annoy Alec."

Before they could answer, the giant doors slammed open revealing Isaac with Jane.

"Sophia!" Isaac said. I smiled at him. Happy that he is safe and sound. He rushed to my side and secured me in a tight bear hug. I swear that he gives hugs like Uncle Emmett does. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Now that we're all here why don't we ask Isaac what he thinks?" Aro said.

"What I think about what?" Isaac asked.

"About joining our coven." Caius said.

Isaac shook his head.

"I don't think so." he said. "Now when can we go home?"

I was about to elbow him on the ribs for such a stupid question because I know that there is no way that they will let us free after this.

"You can go home in one condition." Aro said.

Wait what?! We can go home?! I guess that the Volturi are not what they're meant to be.

"What condition?" I asked.

"You have to take Alec and Jane with you." he said. A gasp escaped the other guards lips except for Alec, Jane, Caius and Marcus.

"B-but Master!" Someone protested. I turned around and saw maybe the most beautiful vampire ever. Next to Aunt Rose of course, I think her name is Heidi.

"My decision is final." Aro said in a hard voice then turned to Renata who is his personal guard, of course. "Flight arrangements must be made."

"Yes master." Renata replied before disappearing.

»Bella's POV«

My baby's gone. She's gone. The Volturi took her. Never again to be seen. 3 days without seeing Sophia and even Isaac was hell. I refuse to leave our room and do anything. Edward keep on forcing me to go downstairs to the living room and I decided to agree.

"Why can't we go there, Edward?" I asked my husband who is also frantic.

"We can't just attack them, love." he told me. "We're outnumbered."

If I could just cry, I would.

My only baby has been taken from me by those cruel people.

"But how can we get her back?" I asked sadly.

"I need to see my son!" I heard Rosalie screech.

"Rose. Calm down!" Emmett told her. I instantly saw Jasper enter the room with Alice and started to calm Rose down.

"MOM, DAD!" We heard two very familiar voices yell. I shot up from the couch and sprinted to the front door to see my daughter and nephew with...

Jane and Alec?!

What the heck are those two doing here?

"Jane? Alec?" Carlisle asked.

"Hello, Cullens." Jane greeted boredly, pulling her hood down.

I didn't care if they were here, I only care that my daughter is back home again. Edward and I hugged Sophia tightly, Rose and Emmett did the same with Isaac.

"Why are they here?" Edward asked Sophia.

"Well, Aro wouldn't let us go if they won't come with us." She replied.

Wow. The Volturi just risked two of their most important coven members to just keep an eye on Sophia and Isaac.

We went inside and got settled in the living room. We let Sophia and Isaac take a shower first because they're complaining about airplane smell or something while Carlisle and Esme led the twins to their bedrooms.

"I'm puzzled on why Aro sent the twins here." Emmett said.

"Me too." we all said in unison.

●End Of Chapter 8●

Edited: March 3, 2013; 6:35 pm

Again, sorry for the late update! The chapter just isn't finished yet that's why I haven't updated and also because our internet connection is still out. Anyways, next week is our exams week which is what I'm grateful for because after that school is over and summer is on! The downfall is that I won't be able to update any of my stories for two months because of no internet connection. You see, I just rely on the school's Wi-Fi connection to update. The saddest thing is I'll never receive any more One Direction updates. That's why I'm downloading as many stories as I can that can last me two months. At my speed of reading, I think I'll need about one book with more than 10 chapters per 3 days.

Waah! I hope that this won't be my last update before summer! But if this will be my last update, I'm gonna miss you cookies! Thank you for your comments and votes!

Anyways, I just now discovered that Cameron Bright/Alec is the kid in "Ultraviolet". I've watched that movie many times before and I am now cursing my self for not recognizing my own husband! ;) He's so cute as Six! Me and my sister kept on squealing throughout the movie! CUTIE CUTE CUTE!

I WANT YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON WHO DO YOU THINK SOPHIA WILL END UP WITH!

Comment below! Choose from Alec, Isaac, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater!

Thank you again and keep your reads, comments, and votes coming! :)

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	10. Chapter 9 Warming Up

Chapter 9 "Warming Up"

Sophia's POV

●2 months later●

Basically, I was forced to go hunting with Alec...alone.

Mom, Dad, Aunt Rosie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are all at school, grandma is doong some charity work at a foster home (I swear that she would be an amazing queen of England!) while grandpa is working at the hospital. Isaac, Jane, Alec and I were the only ones left in the house.

Why did the Cullen's left the two of us here alone with the twins? Well, surprisingly, Jane have warmed up to is already. She's now different from the emotionless girl from the Volturi. She's now smiling, frowning, giggling and laughing. Although she is still violent. No surprise in that.

But what is surprising is that...a little over a week ago, we discovered that Isaac and Jane are...dare I say it...mates. And let me tell you that Alec is pissed off. As in REALLY pissed off.

Speaking of the cutie (whaat?!), he hasn't really changed much. Alec is still that emotionless, glaring boy from the Volturi although he's a bit calm now. Maybe it's because of the fact that I'm his singer.

Anyways, I was forced to go hunting with Alec because Isaac and Jane wanted to be alone. Whatever they want to do...I refuse to know or hear. And because of that, I practically dragged Alec outside. Right timing to because my throat is slightly burning.

"Hey!" Alec protested.

"If you don't want to see yout sister snogging my cousing then you better come with me and stop complaining." I said. He just groaned. And boy what a smexy groan that was.

We have been running for a few minutes when we heard a light flowing and rushing of water. I followed the sound with Alec hot on my heels and stumbled upon the most amazing sight ever. A small meadow decorated with beautiful, lavender colored wild flowers, a waterfall flowing with clear blue water along the river and that's not the surprising part. There was a small cottage in the middle of the meadow. It was like the cottage in Forks that mom and dad told me about only smaller and more...princess like.

"Wow..." I breathed out.

"Hmm..." Alec hummed. I guess he finds this meadow fascinating too.

"Come on, let's go inside!" I chirped then skipped to the front door of the cottage where a letter was found. I picked it up and was hit by the scent of lavenders and lilies.

I read the letter out loud;

"To whom it may concern:

To the one that is fated to step foot in this meadow, this house is now yours. This house is hidden in the deepest and most dangerous area of the forest. Reaching this house and reading this letter means that you are no ordinary creature.

You must understand that this house is my most precious possession and I have protected this until my last breath. Take care and cherish this little property for me.

From,

Jeanette Rivera"

"Wow." I breathed out for the second time. I took hold of the door knob and opened the door.

The place looks amazing. The walls are decorated in a light caramel colored wallpaper and some wall decorations, the floor is dark wood in color and there is a cream colored carpet in the middle of the living room where Alec and I first walked in.

Yep. Apparently, Alec is as curious as me.

Anyways, there is a gray L-shaped couch and two other small couches in the middle facing the brick fireplace. We explored the house a little bit and found a huge master's bedroom with a large white bed, a cute nursery filled with pink fluffy stuff, a dining room and a kitchen.

"So, what are you going to do with this house?" Alec asked from behind me.

I pursed my lips and thought for a while.

"I'll call mom and dad!" I said. He just rolled his eyes. "But before that, I need to find the distance of this cottage from the main house."

I walked outside and flew up in the air using my gift, making my hair be blown by the wind. I sneaked a glanced at Alec and his eyes were filled with amazement and fascination.

I looked around and saw that we were just a couple of miles away from the house. I returned to the ground and smiled.

"How far?" Alec asked.

"Just a couple of miles." I shrugged. I locked the door and took the key which is placed above the doorway before taking hold of Alec's hand, sending tingles throughout my body and dragging him to hunt.

We ran through the thick forest until I smelled a grizzly bear. My favorite. I ran towards the direction of the bear and drowned it out in seconds.

Just as I was discarding the remains of the fluffy bear, I heard a growl from not far behind. I looked at Alec, who is in front of me, and saw him tense.

Whatever that growl was, it definitely isn't a normal animal. Then, out of nowhere, 5 large wolves that are the size of a horse charged towards us which got me by surprise and prevented me from using my gift.

I screamed as a russet brown colored wolf pinned me down to the ground trying to bite my head off. I screamed as I got hold of the wolf's head preventing it from killing me.

"Sophia!" I heard Alec call my name.

Alec then, used his gift on the wolves to stop them so that we'll have time to get away. Unfortunately, his gift took time to spread through the clearing and I was the farthest away from him.

I was waiting for Alec's gift to work because I can't use my gift and also because I can't handle the growling and strength of the large wolf that is trying to kill me. Then, my half vampire strength failed me. My arms and hands gave up, giving access to the wolf and sure enough I felt a sharp stinging pain on the left side of my body and a warm, red fluid oozing out from it. Luckily, Alec's gift worked just before the wolf was about to bite my head off.

All I can think of was;

I'm dead. With blood flowing out of my wound and being Alec's singer, I could tell that I'm not going to last long.

The last thing I saw was Alec's worried face and his once crimson red eyes which are now pitch black before blackness consumed me.

●Third Person POV● (- first time in ANY of my stories)

As Sophia lay there almost swimming in her own blood, Alec is torn between drinking her blood and saving her. There is no doubt that his feelings have changed for this green eyed girl. If this incident happened two months ago, there is no question on what he's going to do. But now, he's torn.

A growl pulled Alec from his thoughts, he turned and saw the 5 wolves stalking closer and closer to the both of them.

He knows what he's going to do.

Despite the extreme burning in his throat, he picked up Sophia in his arms and ran with the wolves hot on his heels. His eyes getting blacker and his throat getting hotter by the second.

But for him, it doesn't matter because at that moment, he realized something. He realized that he has a certain attraction to the mahogany haired beauty who now lays unconscious and bleeding in his arms.

●Jane's POV● (I know, a ton of POVs but I think it kinda gives the story some kind of...sense?)

"Why do you think Sophia and Alec are taking so long?" I asked Isaac as I lay in his arms on the couch.

"Maybe they stumbled upon something...different." he shrugged. "Sophia is a very curious little kitten. A noise by the bushes will send her running to that direction."

We laughed.

The both of us inhaled just as the wind blew from the forest. An alarming scent sent me into panic mode.

The stinking smell of...dogs and the smell of blood. And not just any blood but Sophia's blood mixed in with Alec's scent.

But before we could jump on our feet, my brother appeared on the doorstep carrying a blood covered Sophia in his arms.

"What happened?!" I shrieked. Then I noticed that Alec's eyes are pitch black. I bet that it's hard for him to carry Sophia here because her blood sings to him like the sweetest honey among the rows and rows of bottled water.

"Stinking werewolves jumped out from nowhere and attacked us. They're still chasing us." my brother snarled through gritted teeth. Isaac took out his phone and dialed someone's number. I hope that it's Carlisle.

"Hello, Isaac." Carlisle's voice answered the phone as I listened on to their conversation. I tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on giving Sophia some first aid.

I took her out of Alec's arms and set her down on the medical table in Carlisle's office. I lifted her shirt up and saw that she has a huge wound at the left side of her body near her heart. And I'm now hearing her heart falter and skip a beat.

I quickly cleaned her wound in a flash. A few minutes later, we heard cars pull up the driveway and instantly Bella appeared at Sophia's side.

"My baby!" she cried out as she sobbed tearlessly. "What happened to her?"

"I thought Alec would have already told you." I said.

"He's nowhere to be found." Edward replied. "But by the stench, I could already tell what happened."

"Yeah." I nodded. "My brother said that they were attacked by some horse sized wolves while they were hunting."

I heard Bella gasp.

"How did they get here?!" she exclaimed.

But before anyone could answer her question, a sound of a slowing heart caught our attention and immediately, Carlisle appeared in the room and attended to Sophia.

I got out of the room and went to find my brother, tracking him using his scent.

After almost 5 minutes of full speed running through the thick jade maze, I came up to an old warehouse. I peeked inside and sae my brother sitting down on top of a wooden desk with 3 dead and drained bodies on the floor.

I walked up to him and saw his crimson red eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

Alec just sighed when he saw me.

"You know, I'm kind of proud of you, brother." I said with a smirk as I sit down with him. He sighed again. "I know that she's your singer and I also know that...you have some kind of...attraction towards her."

He looked at me. His face blank but his eyes filled with shock.

"Twin's intuition I think." I shrugged then let out a twinkling laugh. "Just kidding. It's really obvious, you know? Your face might be blank but your eyes shows all of the emotions that you hide."

He just rolled his eyes. Alec was never really the one for a conversation but when he opens his mouth, he speaks with his whole heart and soul.

"I almost killed her..." He told me. His voice with a slight hint of sadness and sorrow. "H-How is she?"

He stuttered. For the first time since we became a vampire, he stuttered in his words. The concern in his voice is also unmistakeable.

"I don't really know. Sophia is in a really...horrible state when I left to find you." I said in a flat voice.

Then he ran a hand through his hair.

"If I were you, I'd get back to the house to see if she's okay myself. Who knows when those dogs would pop up." I suggested, standing up and walking outside.

I just hope that my dear brother follows my advice because God knows that he'll go through hell if Sophia dies.

●Bella's POV● (Ugh. Again with the POVs)

"That mutt will really get it!" Rosalie shrieked. "When I see them, I'll tore them to shreds and feed their remains to the Loch Ness Monster!"

While Rosalie paced back and forth, here I am waiting for the news that my daughter is alright. I can't believe that Jake had done this to her. I mean, what did Sophia do to him, anyways?! Nothing!

I was pulled out from my thought by a tense panicking upstairs where Carlisle and Edward were trying to heal Sophia. I bolted upstairs and saw them trying to revive my daughter.

"W-what's happening?" I asked, worriedly.

"Whoever bit her sunk his teeth into her side deep. Very deep and near the heart too." Carlisle said.

"No." I whispered. "This isn't happening. You have to save her Carlisle!"

"We're trying, love." Edward said. "But...I don't think Sophia can survive this human."

"You mean..."

"Yes. We need to turn her into a full vampire."

"B-but the pain..." I whispered, not wanting my daughter to experience any kind of pain but I also don't want her to be gone. "Okay. Just do it please! Anything to save my baby!"

Edward took a syringe from a drawer and injected it straight through my daughter's heart, pumping the venom into her veins.

We waited for a few seconds before my daughters glass shattering screams filled the air. She didn't even said a word. She just kept screaming. I felt my heart breaking at the sound of my angel in pain.

I broke into tearless sobs in my husband's arms wishing that her agony will soon go away.

●End of Chapter 9●

Edited: March 21, 2013; 3:17 pm

Hey, guys. Sorry for the long update and I know that this chapter kinda sucks. But if you liked it then thank you very much!

I now have Breaking Dawn part 2 DVD! Yay!

So, my summer started on March 15 and since then I've done nothing but read, read, read, eat candy, and read. For me, this summer sucks.

Anyways, my grandma wanted me to attend some summer workshops. Any suggestion on what I should do? I'm picking from these classes:

-Cooking classes

-Voice lessons

-Piano lessons

And, thank you for everyone who's reading this. And if you're just so kind to vote and comment, that would be awesome!

I LOVE COFFEE!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs


	11. Chapter 10 I'm Waking Up

Chapter 10 "I'm Waking Up"

»Sophia's POV«

The heat spread through my body like a wild fire. All I wanted was for this pain to disappear, it feels like Jane's gift but much more powerful and hotter. It's like, I'm a strand of hair trapped in a flattening iron or a muffin burnt to a crisp in an oven.

The fire was getting hotter and hotter by the second, consuming my whole body and sending screams through my mouth. I don't even care about anything, I just screamed hoping for all of the pain and fire to stop.

Death is much more peaceful and calming than this. I would do anything to just die right now.

It seems like years that I've been lying there being eaten up by the fire that spreading through my body. My throat was bone dry and hurting. Instead of screaming again, I decided to distract myself despite of the pain. I found comfort in the sound of my heart rapidly beating, like whirwinds of a helicopter's blades. Thump. Thump. Thump.

So fast that I thought that my heart would jump out of my chest in flames. Oh. Shit. Flames.

Suddenly, I was focusing on the excruciating pain and hotness that is consuming me.

I tried distracting myself again by listening to my surroundings. I heard someone's slow breathing beside me. I decided to count his/her breaths.

One. Two. Three...

4, 897 breaths later I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Well, atleast she's not screaming anymore." a child-like, feminine voice said. Jane!

"Hmmhmm..." the person beside me, agreed. It was a male kind of hum...it sounds like...Alec!

Wait. The heck is he doing here?!

Earlier events hit me hard.

The huge wolves, blood, russet colored dog trying to kill me, Alec's face and blacking out.

I have to thank him later for saving me... I don't know how he managed to carry me for 3 miles with blood dripping out from my body.

"What are you going to do when she wakes up?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know, sister." Alec answered. His voice filled with confusion, concern and...pain.

That was the end of their conversation. Silence came next. I kept on listening to Alec's breaths as I try to endure the blazing pain that is still licking every part of my body.

Then something struck my mind. Why was I feeling this pain? I know that someone only feels this kind of fiery heat when they are being turned into a vampire. But, I'm half human, half vampire. Maybe... the damage that that bastard wolf did to me was beyond granpa's repair. I could just imagine the agony that my mother is in because of the screams that I let out. And I bet my father feels the worst seeing both me and my mother like that. I just wish that this pain will soon be over. I'm excited to see my red eyes!

As I imagine myself with red eyes, out of nowhere, "They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction played.

" People say we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know

what they talk talk talkin' about

Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world

that you're mine girlll

Ohh

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about

the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about

the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love

that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

Just one touch and I was a believer

Every day it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what

you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best

That's between me and you

our little secret

But I wanna tell em

I wanna tell the world that

you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about They don't know about us

They don't know about us

They don't know about us"

The weirdest thing is that I could hear someone singing along to the song. His voice was so...magical? I don't know what to call it. It's so...deep and husky...and beautiful. (A/N I got the 'magical' part when I watched 'Two Broke Girls Season 2')

When I realized that it was Alec who was singing, I just want to jump out of this fiery death bed and hug him with all my might.

What?! He DID say that he hates pop and now he's singing One Direction's songs!

Then I felt the heat slowly decreasing through my fingers. All I could think of was;

THANK GOD!

A few thousand of breaths later, the heat was finally leaving my fingertips but it seems to focus on my heart, heating it up by the second. If I thought that it couldn't get any hotter, it did. About a million times hotter as all of the heat and fire in my body slowly shift to my heart. It's like my heart is the black hole and it's sucking up all of the heat in my, now, roasted body.

As the moments pass, I could hear my heart beat faster and faster. Like a helicopter's blades that are about to take off. The heat was so hot thay it confused me for a second if it was heat or coldness that I was feeling.

Then with a final beat, it took off.

Thump.

Then came silence. With nothing to hear. Not my heart, nor my breathing.

Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes. Peeking through my thick eyelashes first.

The light was so defined and bright but not blinding. I could see every ray and color of light. It's not like I can't see them before but now it's more defined and in detail. I could also see every little speck of dust.

As I was about to explore my new abilities even more, a voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sophia?"

I immediately sat up and looked at the person who said my name.

Wow.

If I thought that Alec was good looking before, well now, he is handsome. Maybe the most handsome and sexy guy that I've ever met.

Then someone let a twinkling laugh. A laugh like smooth chimes. Like a music box. I realized that it was my laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Alec asked.

"If you didn't think that I didn't heard it. You're wrong. I heard you singing to One Direction." I said, smirking at him. He looked a little shy for he scratched the back of his head with his hand. (Obviously.)

"Sophia!" Mom's voice rang through my ears as I was engulfed in a tight hug. "You're finally awake."

"Hi, mom!" I chirped as I hug her back lightly, fully aware that I'm much stronger than them.

Dad then joined the fun, hugging the both of us.

"I'm so sorry that we have to put you into so much pain." Mom cooed.

"It's okay, mom." I assured her.

"Those mutts will pay for almost killing my daughter." Dad snarled.

"Wait. You know those wolves?" I asked the both of them.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dad replied. Mom looked at him. No, she glared at him making me giggle because she looks like an angry kitten. (Which in any case is cute.)

"Anyways, the wolves that attacked you are members of Jacob's pack. And-" Before mom could continue, I cut her off.

"Who, in potatoes, is Jacob?!" I said. Dad raised his eyebrow at me as if to say 'Really? Potatoes? That's really random.' I grinned at him.

"Well, I was going to answer that question before you politely cut me off." Mom said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Anyhow, Jacob is kind of..." she trailed off.

"Jacob was, is, and still in love with your mother." Dad continued. "And he's a shapeshifter."

My eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"B-but if he loves mom, then why did he attacked us?" I asked.

"Us?" Mom asked.

"Me and Alec."

"Well, once, when you were just a baby they tried to kill you. They believed that you were a danger to humans and their pack." Dad explained.

"But I'm not! Right?"

"Of course, honey." Mom assured me, wrapping her arms around me. "You were just a baby back then and you're still our baby even though you've grown up."

I smiled.

"You're just saying that because I'm shorter than you two." I said. They laughed.

"Aren't you thirsty, sweetheart?" Mom asked. I shook my head as a no. She and dad looked at each other in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Let's go downstairs," Dad said. "I bet everyone is waiting for you."

'Is Alec downstairs?' I asked in my mind, eager to see him with no particular reason.

"He's outside." Dad replied.

"Who?" Mom asked. I looked at her as if to say 'Alec. Duh.' which she seems to get. "Aah."

"He saved my life, you know." I told them.

"And we're really thankful for that." Dad said before kissing my forehead. It's really insulting that he still has to lean down to do it.

I smiled.

We went downstairs to where the whole family is waiting, including Jane.

"Whoa. Hello there, Ms. Creepy Eyes!" Isaac greeted. I rolled my eyes at his remark promising to get revenge later.

Before I could think of a snide comment, Iw as engulfed in a hug by Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Jane and Grandma.

"We were so worried about you!" Aunt Alice said.

"Those mutts are gonna pay for what they did to you." Aunt Rose promised making me smile.

"Rosalie." Grandma warned, avoiding violence as always.

"Sorry, mom." Aunt Rose apologized.

When they pulled away, Jane looked at me straight in the eye as if to say something.

"Later." I mouthed.

"Oh, and by the way, you look cute with red eyes." she said pinching both of my cheeks.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

She giggled then let go. But all to soon was caught in a bear hug by Uncle Emmett.

"Good to see you hoppin' around again, kiddo." He said, smiling wide.

"Thanks Uncle Emmy!" I teased using my nickname for him.

Then it was Uncle Jazz's turn.

"Hey there, shortie!" he said. "Bet you could beat Emmett at arm wrestling like your mother did."

I smirked at Uncle Emmett.

"I bet my whole One Direction CD collection that I could."

Uncle Emmett scoffed. Then I ran to grandpa and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, grandpa!"

"Hello to you too, Phia." he said pinching my nose. "I hope the pain and heat of the venom was bearable for you."

"Well...It does remind me of Jane's gift. Only twice, thrice or a million times hotter." I stated, looking very faraway as if to think about it.

"Anyways!" Aunt Alice clapped her hands quite loudly. "Now that Sophia will not get tired anymore, let's go shopping!"

"Only if Mom goes with us." I smirked.

"Oh no." Mom said the same time that Aunt Ali said.

"Of course!"

I then laughed at Mom's expression but when I saw Jane's knowing smirk, my laughter died down.

When Jane smirks like that, it's either she's going to use her gift on me or she's planning something I would either love or hate.

I was then horrified when I saw Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie all having the same smirks.

Oh. No. What are they planning now?

●End Of Chapter 10●

Edited: March 24, 2013; 5:51 pm

Chapter song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

I know. Not my best chapter but this one is just a filler and I have something up my sleeves for the next chapter! *smiles evilly*

Anyways, I'm apologizing for future, past and current errors and mistakes. I'm just typing and uploading this up using my phone that's why it's like that.

If you have any suggestions on this story, don't hesitate to comment below!

So, my summer is sooo boring and I am actually eager for school to start again. (I'll be in 8th grade by then!) I got nothing to do but lay in bed with my headphones on, reading Wattpad stories and playing Coin Dozer. xD

BORING!

Another thing, if you have any suggestions for ANYTHING to do this summer, please let me know! I DON'T WANNA DIE 'CUZ OF BOREDOM!

Please follow me on Twitter!

ILoveMyTacos

Read my other stories too! Just go to my profile and read any of my other stories there!

By the way, I'm planning to write two fanfics. One is a Teacher/Student relationship kind of story and the second one is about being warped into the world of Twilight. Tell me what you think about it!

Ciao!

Hugs and kisses,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs

P.S. I LOVE OREOS! AND ONE DIRECTION AND TWILIGHT!


	12. Chapter 11 A Series of Firsts

Chapter 11 "A Series of Firsts"

»Sophia's POV«

After loads and loads of shopping, and complaining from my mother who basically hates anything that has to do with fashion, we finally got home. And I admit that I am exhausted even though I'm a full vampire now.

I quickly got out of the car and ran inside the house where I smelled something very delicious and appetizing. Smell of garlic, onions and butter.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I quickly ran to the kitchen where grandma is cooking some pasta Alfredo for Isaac.

"How can you stand the stench of that?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Well, it's not really revolting. It even smells delicious." I said.

Uncle Emmett made a face that can only be seen on those Meme characters on Facebook.

It's so damn funny that I was cracking up with tears in my eyes.

Wait.

Tears?!

Vampires don't cry. And vampires don't eat either but earlier at the mall, I became hungry and I ended up eating food and actually loving it.

I ignored it and skipped to where grandma was cooking.

"Smell good, mama!" I told her, using the nickname that I came up with.

"Thank you, sweetheart." she said. "But are you sure that it's not revolting? Emmett usually complains about the smell of human food."

I scoffed.

"I think Uncle Emmy is just over reacting." I said.

"Who ya callin' Emmy, kiddo?"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

Uncle Emmett playfully growled and started chasing me around the house.

"Hey! Watch out for the furniture!" Mama scolded us just as I saw Mom and the other girls enter the house.

I wa just about to run outside when someone got hold of my arm.

I turned around and saw that it was Jane.

"Now, now, Sophia. We're still not finished with our girl's day." she said, shaking her head while clicking her tongue three times.

"Come on! We're gonna give you a makeover." Aunt Alice chirped then dragged everyone upstairs to my room.

I just then noticed the absence of my father. Uncle Em and Jazz are both downstairs with Mama and Isaac, Granpa, or Papa as I like to call him, is at work and the rest of the girls are here with me. But no sign of Dad

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked as they set me down in front of the vanity.

"Uh...he just...went outside to..." Mom stuttered.

"He went to let some steam out." Aunt Rosalie answered, matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrow but dropped the subject.

For the rest of the daylight, the girls played Sophia Barbie with me being the said Barbie. I tuned out their little game by popping my earphones on and playing my Paramore playlist with "Ignorance" playing first.

"And done!" They exclaimed after a long while.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself.

"Wow." was all I can say. This wasn't their normal "Sophia Barbie time" because I was wearing a dress and with elegant hair and make-up like that.

I stood up from in front of the vanity and walked over to my body sized mirror by the wall.

I was wearing a light pink, one shoulder, chiffon dress that flows down until just below my knees. It has a studded jewel position at the shoulder. My shoes were a pair of nude colored pumps with a sprinkle of jewels here and there. My hair was brushed into long waves down my back with a light pink, ribboned hairband on top.

"I look amazing." I whispered. "What's the occasion?"

"You're going on your first date! Duh!" Jane said as if it's the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"What?!" I loudly asked. "With who?!"

If I was ever going to go on a date I would really want it to be with Alec but I guess that's, like, second to impossible.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I now admit that I like Alec. Like, REALLY like. And because of that, I'm in total dipshit right now. One, because Alec is still one of the Volturi and second he hates me.

"With Alec." They all answered in unison.

"Say what?!" I exclaimed.

I'm going on a date with Alec.

On a date.

With.

Alec.

I'm going on a date with ALEC!

I'M going on a DATE with Alec!

"You're bluffing." I accused waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop up and say that I've been Punk'd.

Just as they were about to answer, Uncle Emmett popped his head into my room.

"Your date's here, shortcake." he said with a smirk.

My eyes widened and was suddenly nervous.

"I-is he really my date?" I asked.

They all smiled widely.

"B-but he hates m-me."

Oh. God. I'm not good at this kind of things. Especially dates and...romantic stuff like that.

"Well, my brother is a little...secretive." Jane said before dragging me downstairs where Alec is waiting by the front door.

I noticed that Dad was sitting on the couch looking straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Dad?" I said making him look at me. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing..." Mom answered,teasingly. "He's just afraid that his baby girl is growing up fast."

I smiled.

Dad stood up and went by Mom's side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm just worried that's all." he said.

"You don't need to be. I'm strong, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. But you're still my daughter."

"I know that." I said.

"Stop the drama!" Aunt Alice said. "Sophia needs to go on her very first date and I bet my shoe collection that Alec is getting impatient."

Then she dragged me away from Mom and Dad and pushed me towards the door.

"Uh...H-hi!" I stuttered when I came face-to-face with the one person I once hate because of his violence towards me but I now learn to, dare I say it, like.

He just smiled at me, showing his set of perfect white teeth. When he held his hand out to me, I took it in mine and noticed that our hands fit perfectly with each other.

"Shall we?" he asked. I just nodded with a smile that could light up the world. (Baby you light up my world like nobody else...)

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Aunt Alice said.

"Take care of Sophia, brother!" Jane reminded.

"Be safe!" I heard Uncle Emmett yell with a mischievious grin plastered on his face earning a smack on the head from Aunt Rosie.

I just smiled at them before Alec led me to... a black Lexus LS 600h. Sweet! My mouth gaped at just the sight of it earning a chuckle from Alec.

I got inside and examined the interior. The car was still new. The scent gave it away. The inside was all black with a hint of red. So Volturi like.

"Hi!" I squeeked when Alec just appeared beside me out of nowhere.

"Hello." He replied then started driving.

"Um...do you mind telling me where we're going?" I cautiously asked because me and Alec never have been the best of friends. Heck, we're not even close to friends.

"It's a secret." he said.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, what...got into you? I mean, w-why are you so...uh...nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Good question." He replied smiling at me. "I guess your silliness and...sarcasm just...got to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean...our difference...like you...liking pop music and the banters that you start." he explained. "Ugh. How do I say this?!"

The last part was said mostly to himself.

"Just spit it out." I said with a grin.

"Well, you could say that my sadistic of a sister knocked some sense into me. But when I saw you lying there on that...death bed. I realized how much I don't want you to get hurt or...to die. Just the thought of it breaks me." he sincerely said. I didn't even realize that he stopped the vehicle and he was now looking straight into my eyes with his red eyes piercing through my soul. "I just want to say that...I'm sorry for almost killing you before and...sorry for making it look like I hate you."

By now, his face was mere inches away from mine. If I lean 2-3 inches forward, our lips will meet.

"Uh...It's...um...it's o-okay." I whispered.

Me being the fidgety, unpatient person I am, accidentally moved in my seat causing my face to lean forward and for mine and Alec's lips to touch.

Sparks flew as they came in contact. As if on automatic, our lips started moving in unison. They fit perfectly with each other like...two puzzle pieces. My hand went up to his perfectly smooth chestnut hair while his hand went to cup my face. I started stroking his hair as the kiss went more heated up. Full of passion and truth and some other emotion that...I am not familiar of.

After what seems like hours, we finally pulled away from each other. Alec wearing a smile on his face while I have a blush on mine.

"Uh...I have something to say too..." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"That was my first kiss." I said.

"Well, it's my honor to have to steal it." he winked at me.

"And I have something else to say..."

"Hmm?"

"I...like you too." I whispered.

His smile turned into a full blown grin. His cute cheeks filled with happines and his white teeth seem to shine.

After another...make out session we decided to proceed on our date.

Even though we admitted that we like each other now, our banters still didn't stop.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" I asked impatiently as my stomach quietly growled in hunger.

"Was that you?" Alec asked with a smirk.

"Duh! Who else would it be? Maybe the car." I sarcastically said.

"I was just being polite." he defended.

"Well yeah. Whatever you say." I muttered.

"We're here." he announced. I looked around and saw that we were on the side of the highway with forest around us.

"Uh...where is here?" I asked before my sight was suddenly blocked by some fabric. "Hey!"

"Patience."

"I just hope that you don't kill me."

"I promise you that I won't. You're too cute when you're annoyed, though." he replied. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

A blush crept up to my cheeks at what he said.

"Uh...Thanks." I said.

Alec guided me out of the car and into the moonlit night. With every step I take, my heels dig deeper into the ground so I guess that we're going into the woods. Suddenly, I was literally swept off the ground making me squeal.

"Eep!" I exclaimed.

Then I felt strong arms around my back and legs as I lay in Alec's arms.

"Don't worry, Soph. I got ya." he said.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

He just chuckled before I started to feel the wind againts my body. I held my dress in place as to not let it be caught in tree branches.

A few seconds later, about 30, Alec stopped running and he set me on my feet.

'Wait here." his breath tickled my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

I inhaled a bit and smelled food. FOOD!

Before I could even think about it any further, Alec appeared again out of nowhere. Even though he didn't said anything, I could strongly feel his presence behind me as he took off my blindfold.

What I saw next made my jaw hit the ground. (Not literally.)

We were in a small meadow filled with grass and flowers everywhere. But that's not the thing that made my jaw drop. Not only is there a blanket of food in the middle of the meadow but there is also a large blanket that can fit two or three people layed out beside the food with pillows on it. There are also strings of light hanging from the trees and a stereo at the side.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Uh...I-is this too much? Jane gave me the idea." Alec said from behind me, nervously.

"No." I quickly said. "I- This is perfect! I love it!"

Alec lead me to the middle of the meadow and making me stand up beside the blanket. Then he went up to the small stereo and clicked play.

The intro of "A Thousand Years Part 2" by Christina Perri filled the small meadow. Alec returned to my side and held his hand out which I gladly took. Then he placed his left hand by my waist and his right hand grabbed my left hand before he started to take some graceful steps here and there. It took me exactly 5 seconds to realize that we're dancing.

I smiled and did some dancing according to the rhythm even though I don't know how to dance.

"You do know that I suck at dancing." I mumbled.

"It doesn't seem like it." he said with a small smile.

"Really?" I asked. "I guess being a crying and human food eating vampire kind of improve your gracefulness."

He chuckled.

"It really does." he replied.

"Yeah." I said before burying my head into the crook of his neck.

When the song ended, we sat on the blanket full of pillows as I drool over the food laid out in front of me.

There is a basket of fresh bread, cheese, ham, cinnamon rolls, chocolate mousse, strawberry jam, sausage rolls, soda, wine and water.

"Hmm..." I moaned as I smelled the set of food in front of me. I took a piece of cinnamon roll and popped it in my mouth even though it's like the size of my fist. The whole cinnamon roll made my cheeks puff out.

Alec then used his finger to poke my cheek. I swallowed before sticking my tongue out to him.

We layed/laid beside each other for hours while I pop food in my mouth.

By the time the date was over, the sun is already dimly shining. Alec drove the both of us home.

When we got back to the house, we were bombarded by questions and squeals. Finally, after a long while I finally got to take a shower and lounge around in my room waiting for school to start bright and early this morning with Alec and Jane.

I just hope that they wear contacts later.

But overall, I can say that even though it was the first date I've ever been to, it IS the best date ever! Because of Alec of course.

●End Of Chapter 11●

Edited: March 27, 2013; 9:56 pm

A/N: Hello, there! Kind of a long chapter don't you think? Well, the two of them finally went on a date! What do you think?

If you ever have suggestions about this story, please oh please comment below! I would really appreciate it!

Anywho, I just watched "Confessions of a Shopaholic" for like the...hundreth time and I'm still in love with it!

Also, thank you because "True Home of the Heart" reached Vampire#722, #700, and #636 withing 2-3 days! mwah! :*

Thanks also for BethanyMae5 for all the kind comments! We both love Cameron Bright!

Okay.

VOTE

FAN

COMMENT

Follow me on Twitter! ILoveMyTacos

And if you have private questions for me and suggestions, you can always send me a message. ALWAYS!

Bye!

Caramel and Chocolates,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs

P.S. I'm craving some Chips Ahoy! :)


	13. Chapter 12 Wishful Thinking

Chapter 12 "Wishful Thinking"

»Sophia's POV«

After school, Alec and I decided to go to the beach to relax. We used Isaac's silver Mercedes because neither of us has any mode of transportation yet.

Luckily, the beach wasn't very crowded except for a few families and couples here and there. The both of us walked to a secluded side of the beach by the forest and sat by a long log that has been taken down.

As I watch one family having fun on the beach, I felt jealous of them. The older brother was chasing the his sister around the shore as their parents lay down on the sand with amused faces.

I sighed. I know that I would never get what they have. A family. Although I'm just 18 and I'll be forever frozen at this age, I'm very fond of children especially those cute ones with dimples.

"What's the matter?" Alec's voice pulled me out of my jealous thoughts.

"Uh...nothing..." I replied.

Then I felt him poke the side of my body making me giggle.

"You can tell me you know." he said.

I shook my head, trying to hide a smile but failing miserably. He poked the side of my body again and again until it turned into a tickle fest.

"S-stop! I'm...n-not...telling...y-you!" I screamed, gasping for air. "I-idiot!"

"Now you're calling me an idiot?" he teased.

"Y-yes...I mean...N-no!" Then I laughed hysterically with tears forming in my eyes. "S-stop tickling m-me!"

"Not if you tell me what you're sighing about." he said.

"F-fine! I'll tell you!" I agreed. He finally stopped tickling me and now I'm trying to catch my breath. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Well, you're a pain in the ass." Alec retorted.

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Beautiful." he said, smiling at me.

"Handsome." I said, grinning.

"Cute."

"Adorable."

"Adorable? Really?" Alec asked.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Now tell me what you're upset about..." he said staring straight into my eyes making me blush and find my hands interesting all of a sudden.

My smile turned into a flat line on my mouth and my gaze returned to the children on the beach that are still playing.

"I...was just wondering...well, thinking actually..." I said.

"About..."

"I really, really love little kids." I continued in a hushed tone. "And...I'm...thinking that being born as part vampire...and now being a weird full one...took any oppurtunity for that to happen."

Silence.

I looked up at Alec who was now wearing a very grim expression.

He then composed himself and forced a small smile on his lips before pulling me into a hug.

"I-" Alec started to say before he was cut off my a loud growl and a stinking odor from afar.

"What the fudge cakes is that?!" I exclaimed, standing up from the log dragging Alec with me who is wearing a scowl on his face.

"Dogs..." he muttered then took hold of my hand before we ran in human speed away from the scent.

When we got to the side where no humans could see us, we sprinted in vampire speed to the house with those mutts hot on our tails.

But it seems that I'm not fast enough. One second I was running behind Alec and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Trapped by a russet colored wolf who is trying to bite my head off.

"Get away from me you stupid wolf!" I screamed and tried using my gift on it. It, kind of, worked because I lifted it about...2 feet from the ground. But I was instantly hit by another wolf. This time, it's fur was pitch black.

"Sophia!" I heard Alec shout my name.

"HELP!" I screamed again, my voice sounding like Aunt Alice's high pitched tone, while struggling to keep the two mutts away from me.

I heard a couple of grunts, growls and scratches before the over sized black dog was pulled away from me.

"Thank you..." I breathed out, still holding the russet colored wolf in the air. Then I started to panick again when I saw 4 more horse sized wolves running our way.

"Oh, shit." Alec muttered.

"Oh, shit indeed." I agreed before we took off on the opposite direction from the house because it seems that it's the direction where they're all coming from.

"We need to lose them somehow!" I told Alec. I took out my phone and dialed Mom's number.

"Sophia! Where are-" She started to yell but I cut her off.

"WE'RE BEING HUNTED DOWN BUT HUGE DOGS!" I shouted as I kept on running. I heard Alec chuckled beside me, causing me to send a death glare at him that made him stop smiling.

"What?!" Mom exclaimed. "How do they look?"

"Umm...there are 6 of them here. One has russet brown fur and one has...pitch black fur." I described.

"No..." Mom trailed off. Then I heard the phone being taken from mom.

"Sweetheart, I want you and Alec to run as fast as you can." Dad's voice said. "Go to the airport and wait for us there, okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled, my voice sounding like a scared little child.

"Alec, I know that you can hear me, please take care of my daughter." Dad told Alec.

"I will. With my own life." Alec replied.

"We gotta go now, darling. I'll see you later. We love you."

"Love you too, mom and dad." I said then hung up before sprinting to the direction of the airport. I turned to Alec. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why?"

"Good." I smirked before lifting the both of us up into the air.

When we reached the airport, I was drained. My whole body is tired and Alec still has to put his arm around my waist to support me.

"You okay?" he asked as we waited outside the airport.

"Uh..." I mumbled before closing my eyes and giving in into slumber.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom's familiar golden eyes.

"Sophia..." she breathed out in relief. "Thank God you're awake."

I struggled to sit up to find myself in a very unfamiliar room. Last time I was at the airport and now I'm here?

"Where are we?" I whispered. "And how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for 2 days. And we're in Isle Esme in Brazil."

"2 days?!"

"Yes. We were all so worried about you when we saw you passed out in Alec's arms." Dad replied.

"Alec? Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He, Jane and Isaac went back to the Volturi to discuss...things." Mom assured me.

I nodded and plopped back down to the bed. I don't want to admit it but I'm still tired as hell.

"Bella, love, I think we should let Sophia rest." Dad said, obviously reading my thoughts. I sent him a grateful look. Mom nodded before she and dad went out of the room.

I layed down again and slept soundly.

A growl woke me up from unconsciousness. I instantly shot up only for my mouth to be covered by a large and very warm hand holding a cloth in front of me making me pass out. Again.

●End Of Chapter 12●

Edited: April 15, 2013; 6:53 am

Okay. I hate myself right now for not uploading earlier but I have no internet connection and we were away on a holiday where there is no phone signal so I can't use my mobile internet.

Bleehhh... enough excuses. You guys probably hate me so much right now. Right? I'm really really really sorry! Forgive me please? :(

Anyways, I'm deciding to put this story to an end. Because I've got an idea for an ending. But I still don't know if I'll make a sequel and I still don't know how many chapters I'll post before the ending.

Okay, so yesterday I went to my cousin's 3rd birthday party at KFC. Then, I saw a very cute guy whom I've admired for so long now. I think he's the cousin of my cousin's mom. Anyhows, when I was walking down the stairs (in my heels), I saw him and he saw me. Like, we had eye-to-eye contact. And I swear that butterflies were flying in my stomach that exact moment. Ugh. I can't even...explain it!

Another thing, I just got a cold last night. A very awful one. My nose is running and my head slightly hurts. And I think I have diarrhea (if that's how you spell it).

Last night also, I watched Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief on DVD. And my favorit3 characted there is NOT Percy but Luke. He's evil I know but...he's...HOT! And I think he's the one who played Ian O'Shea in "The Host". Speaking of, I watched that movie and I was completely...mesmerized and I was bawling my eyes out. The Host is just so...beautiful! Team Ian and Wanda forever!

Until next time, cookies! :)

Louis Tomlinson: Tune in next week for some more fun!

Harry Styles: At the end of the day!

Niall Horan: Party Time!

Zayn Malik: Vas Happenin'?!

Liam Payne: Sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-SPOON!

Sophie: Shut up guys! I'm trying to end my author's note!

One Direction: Sorry, sophie...

Louis Tomlinson: HEY THAT RHYMES!

Sophie: Louis...

Louis Tomlinson: Yes, Sophie?

Sophie: SHUT UP! *turns to readers* Bye guys! See y'all next time.

One Direction: BYEEEE!

xoxo,

EcLipSe, GoddeSs


	14. Chapter 13 Unknown

Chapter 13 "Unknown"

»Unknown POV«

Finally. After all this time, I finally have her in my arms. Soon enough, she will be my wife.

"Joseph!" I called for my beta.

"Alpha..."

"Have Dana check on Sophia." I ordered.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Dismissed." I say before he went out to do what I said.

»Bella's POV«

I couldn't believe that my daughter just got chased down by Jacob and Sam. I thought that after all these years Sam has quit phasing and stayed by Emily's side and that Jacob has already given up.

No.

Impossible.

It's not like the Quileutes to keep on chasing on someone that isn't one their lands anymore.

"Love?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts."

"Well, I was just thinking, that maybe it wasn't Jacob nor Sam that attacked Sophia and Alec."

"Why?" he asked.

"I mean, Sam has an imprint so that means he would've stopped phasing and got married to Emily and have kids and stuff like that." I voiced out.

Edward looked deep in thought.

"Now that you've mentioned it..." he trailed off just as the doorbell rang and we were hit by a revolting yet familiar stench. I went and opened the door to reveal Jacob Black.

"Jake..." I trailed off. But another voice pulled me out from the shock of seeing my best friend again.

"Bella! Sophia's gone!" Rosalie's frantic voice said.

"What?!" I asked, stunned.

Oh. No. This isn't happening.

»Sophia's POV«

I woke up feeling dizzy and weak. I found myself in, yet, another unfamiliar room.

Just then, a girl who looks like 16 years old with light blonde hair, gray eyes and a petite body entered the room.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're at the Silver Blood Pack's territory." the girl answered casually.

"Where exactly am I? As in the state or country or...yeah. You get the idea." I asked again.

"Sorry. I can't tell you. Strict Alpha orders." she replied. "I'm Dana, by the way."

"Sophia." I said.

Before I could say anything else, a man with a lanky yet a little muscular body, with jet black hair, tanned skin and ice blue eyes barged into the room looking straight at me which kind of gave me shivers but not in a good way. Definitely not.

"You're awake." he said in a husky voice.

"Uh..." I said, backing away as he came closer. "W-what...am I...d-doing here?"

"My beautiful Sophia..." the man breathed out. "You're here to become my wife."

I froze.

"What?!" I snarled.

There is no way that I will marry this...this...freak!

He stalked towards me while I struggled to get as far away from him as possible.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Shh...Shh...You don't need to be scared. I'm here for you."

I pushed Mr. Creeper away from me with all my strength making him hit the wall. Hard.

I took the chance to flee while he's still recovering. I punched the glass with all my strength making blood come out of my knuckles. Believe me, I don't even know why I still have blood inside of my system.

I hurriedly jumped out of the window and fled to the trees.

But before I could even get 10 feet into the forest, my hair was grabbed by someone and the next thing I knew I was being yanked back into the house.

●End of Chapter 13●

I can't believe myself. I haven't update in a long time and now update with a short chapter. I'm so very sorry! :(

I've got no excuse.

But hey, nobody's demanding for an update so, I guess it's okay. :P

Just kidding.

Anyways, next update will be today or next week. :)

I just need 3 votes and 2 comments for this chapter before I update! Seriously. I won't update till then.

Ok. Bye. Gonna watch "The Vow"!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs

Hint: Next chapter will be inspired by the song Cold from the Breaking Dawn part 1 soundtrack. :)


	15. Chapter 14 Save Me, My Love

Chapter 14 "Save Me, My Love"

(Reminder: They're now in Belgium instead of Isle Esme. I just thought that Isle Esme is a little too impossible for any wolf to get to.)

{BTW, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! PLEASE!}

»Bella's POV«

"No..." I breathed out, about to collapse. What does the world want with my daughter and it kept on harming her?!

"Is there a scent in the room?" Edward asked.

"No. Nothing." Rosalie answered.

"What?!"I exclaimed.

They freaking took my daughter and whoever he or she is doesn't have a scent. I'm sure he/she also masked Sophia's scent.

"We need to find her!" I yelled out.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I heard Jacob shout. "Who the heck is Sophia and why the hell is she kidnapped, missing or whatever?!"

"Sophia is Edward and Bella's daughter you freaking idiot!" Rosalie snarled.

"You don't have to yell at me, blondie!" Jacob snarled back.

"Do you think the Volturi will help us find her?" I asked Edward.

"They have to. Sophia is Alec's mate." My husband replied. "I'll call Alec. You talk to Jacob."

I nodded.

Ten seconds later Jacob and I were both seated on the couch.

An awkward silence passed through us with me mourning over the possibility that whoever took my daughter, they're probably hurting her.

I can't bear to lose my one and only daughter. If that ever happens, mine and Edward's world will crumble down to dust. We couldn't bear to live without Sophia.

I was pulled out from my agony when Jacob broke the silence.

"Look, Bella, I came here to say sorry for...almost killing your daughter. We realized that she is not a harm to our tribe and its people." he said.

I responded by nodding.

"Look, Jake..." I said using my old nickname for him. "I can't really focus at this right now. MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL TOOK HER!"

"We're gonna help you look for her." he said.

"Wait. What?"

"I said-" he started to repeat what he said earlier but I cut him off.

"I heard what you say but are you really gonna help us look for her?" I asked.

"Well, it's the least we could do after almost killing all of you and making you leave Forks." Jake replied with a hint of playfullness in his tone.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Okay. So where do we start?" he asked.

I leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know, Jake. I really don't know."

Just then, Edward came back from talking on the phone with Alec.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"They'll be here as soon as possible. Jane practically said that she'll torture to death whoever took Sophia." he replied. "And they're taking Demetri with them too."

"Who the heck is Demetri?" Jacob asked.

"He's a tracker. Best tracker in the world, I guess." I said.

"He can help us find Sophia because he has sensed his mind essence or something. He can track this no matter what the distance is." Edward continued.

"Then we'll definitely find your daughter in no time." Jake said.

"We hope so."

[Meanwhile]

»Sophia's POV«

I felt horrible. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit room. In all honesty, it looks very creepy. Dark with cobwebs, a dripping sound can be heard and chains. Wait. Chains?

I looked down at myself and found myself chained to some kind of wall. I struggled to break free but they must have done something to these chains because I just couldn't break free from them. I tried using my gift but it's no use either. And as I tried to break free and struggle more, I can feel my strength decrease and weaken.

"It's no use." A voice suddenly said making me jump. "You'll just end up killing yourself."

"Where am I and what did you do to me?" I snarled, surprised that I still have the strength to do that.

A female figure emerged from the shadows but it wasn't Dana. This girl has fiery red hair and deep brown eyes. She looked deadly with various weapons attached to her clothing. But all in all she looks ridiculous. Hiding behind that poker face and those weapons won't do you any good, bitch.

Whoa. Since when did I became...foul mouthed, or minded.

"Let go of me...please..." I pleaded.

The girl scoffed.

"Do you think we went through all this trouble to just set you free? Well then, you're stupid to think that!" she growled. I could tell that this girl is human even if the whole place reeks of wolf.

"Bleh bleh bleh..." I say, immitating that guy from Hotel Transylvania and dropping the innocent child act. "Says the one who looks all STUPID!"

Suddenly, I felt my hair almost being ripped out because of Ms. What's Her Name's grip.

"What did you just said?" she growled.

"I SAID, YOU LOOK STUPID!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You need to get your ears checked, girl. Or you could let me check them so that I could pull them off and feed them to the rats."

Then a felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. She slapped me. She FREAKING slapped me!

If only my gift is working then I would be happy to toast this woman alive.

My sudden courage and confidence was replaced by sadness as I think about my family and Alec. Are they searching for me right now? Is Alec even worried? Is Jane throwing a tantrum right now?

Questions flooded my mind as I ignore the ridiculous woman who is currently beating me up.

"AMBER! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" A loud booming voice pulled me out of my thought and stopped Ms. What's Her Name, now Amber, from using me as her punching bag.

"Sorry, Alpha Ian." Amber lowered her hair down as the man from earlier entered my sight. Oh, so that's his name.

"You can go." Ian ordered in his Alpha voice which Amber followed.

"Why am I here?" I asked, coldly.

"No need to be harsh, darling..." he said, softly before walking to my direction.

How the hell could I get out of this without my strength nor my gifts?!

His breath tickled my neck in a very bad way as his lips hovered my skin. His hands then started to travel from my arm to my thigh.

"Get away from me!" I quietly snarled as I tried to get away from him. With what little of my strength left I only manage to get his lips away from my neck and not his hand.

Oh God.

Please let someone save me now. Please.

Ian's hand started to rub the inside of my thigh as he travel it higher and higher.

Tears started to stream down my face as I feel my whole body being violated.

"Please...don't..." I whispered.

"Shh..." he whispered in my ears.

I felt my eyelids dropping. My strength has finally ran out.

"Alec...I love you..." was the last thing I manage to whisper before the world went completely black.

But I somehow manage to hear his voice in my head shouting my name over and over again.

"Sophia! Where are you! Please!" his voice was quickly fading until none was heard and I invited rest and peace in my arms knowing that I'll regret the moment that I'll wake up.

●End of Chapter 14●

Edited: April 30, 2013; 8:34 pm

WRITER'S BLOCK COMPLETELY GONE!

Hey there, guys! So, here I am in my bed typing up this chapter while listening to an FM radio station playing "22" by Taylor Swift. Idk why I'm even listening to it. I mean, 22 is a little old for a party age. Ugh. I don't know how to explain it. I just think that it's better if she changed the title into a lower number. Like, 18 or 15 or whatever. Ugh.

Anyhows, this is a pretty depressing chapter for me. FOR ME! I don't know why. I just do. Maybe because I don't get so many votes and comment in this story and this book is ending.

Well, more like the first than the second one. :(

Okay, so I just watched "The Vow" a little over a week or two or three ago and "One Day" (starring Anne Hathaway) aaannnddd "Life As We Know It". For short, I'm loving Chick Flicks now! But I like fantasy more. ;)

I NEED 5 votes and 3 comments for me to update the next chapter.

PLEASE! *pout*

5 VOTES

3 COMMENTS

bye!

xoxo,

EcLipSe_GoddeSs

P.S. Chapters 15 and 16 are already done and typed up! :)

Edited: May 03, 2013; 6:53 pm

Okay. I'm disappointed because I only got one vote from the last chapter. But hey, atleast I got one!

But this time...

THERE IS A CHANCE THAT I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL YOU GUYS COMPLETE THE PREREQUISITES ABOVE! (5 VOTES. 3 COMMENTS.)

Ciao!

P.S. To my Fanfiction. net readers! I'm so sorry for not being able to update for a long time. I just wanna tell you all that I've been writing another story and this time it's a Seth Clearwater love story. A little cliche but works well for me! :)

Tell me what you think about it! PLEASE! ;)


End file.
